Rescue the Garde
by themodernteen
Summary: When Nine and Four are kidnapped by the FBI, the rest of the team must follow a cryptic clue left by John to find their friends. What more? The FBI is offering to help the Garde when Nine and Four are taken from them by the Mogadorians. The unlikely allies must find and save Nine and Four who must work together to survive the horrors of their Mogadorian prison.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story! I love this series and the characters! I do not own any of the content or characters. Please enjoy and leave me a fav/follow/review to let me know what you think!**

 _ **John Hancock Center; Chicago, Illinois**_

Nine felt good when he woke up that morning. He had a feeling it was going to be a great day. The sun was shining, almost all the Garde was united, and they were safe in his penthouse in Chicago. He felt powerful, strong, and alert. Nothing could bring him down.

He swaggered into the kitchen, a smile on his face. Sitting at the table was Seven, or Marina. She was bent over a good book. Her dark hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she seemed relaxed. As the oldest of the Garde, she had a cool composure about her. Though, Nine knew from their trainings sessions that she was dangerous and deadly.

"Good morning," he said cheerily.

"Morning," she smirked back, "you seem to be in a good mood."

"It feels like it's going to be a good day," he replied confidently, "where are the others?"

"Sam and Sarah went to replenish supplies, Malcolm is still fiddling with the computers, Ella's asleep, and Eight and Six are in the Lecture Hall."

"And John?" Nine asked.

"Here," Four grumbled as he slowly walked into the kitchen. He looked as if he just woke up despite it being nearly afternoon.

"Good morning, sunshine," Nine smirked amusingly. John's hair was tousled in every direction, he moved like his limbs were rusted, and his shirt was inside out, "well, don't you look gorgeous."

"Quiet," he mumbled back.

Marina smiled and got back to her reading.

Four yawned as he opened the pantry. He stretched, trying to unravel his stiff muscles.

"What's gotten into you, Four?" Nine huffed, "you're acting as if _breathing_ hurts."

"Intense training session with Six in the Lecture Hall last night," he sighed, "we were at it for hours, lost track of time."

"And you didn't invite me?" Nine feigned offense, "tsk, tsk, tsk…"

"Don't be so melodramatic," Four rolled his eyes playfully.

"Says the drama queen himself."

"Boys, boys," Marina raised an amused brow.

"Well," Nine clapped Four on the shoulder. John groaned quietly from the force of his strong hand, "why don't you show me your fancy new moves from your training session last night, John?"

"Oh, I don't know if that's-"

"Great!" Nine announced gleefully, "come on, it'll be fun!"

"Hooray...," Four said, rather unenthusiastically.

Marina closed her book and stood up, "I'll be in my room. You boys enjoy your training session. Try not to kill each other please."

"Noted," Nine nodded as Seven returned to her quarters.

"Look, Nine, I'm feeling a little off today," Four started, "why don't we just wait-"

"Oh come _on_ , Four," Nine rolled his eyes, "just a ten minute practice and we're done. Or, are you too afraid I'm gonna kick your ass again."

John's brows furrowed, "I am _not_."

"Then prove it," Nine crossed his arms, "ten minutes on the rooftop."

"Why not the Lecture Hall?"

"Because Eight and Six are training there."

"Okay, fine," John conceded, "ten minutes and we're done."

"Great," Nine felt a smile spread across his lips, "let's go have some fun."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Milk, check. Eggs, check. Toothpaste, check…," Sam read off their grocery list. Sarah was pushing their cart as they wandered through the aisles. They made the grocery runs to lessen the risk of the one of the Garde being recognized in the outside world. Chicago was congested, lots of people. Anyone could recognize the them if they knew who to look for.

"Anything else?" Sarah asked.

"No, I think that's all," Sam scanned the paper one more time, "Oh! Did you get Nine's pudding cups?"

Sarah held up a pack of the dessert snack, "Got them."

"Okay, then we're good to go."

The duo made their way to the checkout line. The market was very close to the John Hancock Center, just a short walk from shelter. These fresh supplies would last them a few more weeks before the next grocery run.

"How're you doing?" Sam smiled at her.

She had to think about that question for a moment. It'd been a while since somebody asked her that and she barely had time to reflect on it herself.

"Hanging in there," she nodded in return, "and you?"

He leaned in closer to whisper, "Hanging out in a penthouse suite with five alien teenagers and my long lost father? I'm doing awesome."

She smiled and playfully punched his shoulder.

They grabbed their groceries and headed for the door. Though they looked like two regular teenagers, Sarah and Sam were extremely cautious. They scanned the perimeter of the market before entering, they had Malcolm hack into the cameras and search for any mysterious figures, their eyes constantly shifted from person to person to see if any eyes lingered on them for too long, they listened for strange sounds, they checked to see that the packages were unopened and not tampered with, and more. They were even wearing disguises. The two had seen things, things they could never unsee. They could never walk down the street the same again. Everyone and everything could be considered as a threat.

The duo emerged from the store into the throng of people crowding the Chicago streets. Sam stood at the entrance, looking for anything suspicious. Sarah pretended to be looking at her phone, but she was using the thermal scanner that Malcolm installed. Anybody with an awkward heat signature could be a potential alien.

"Anything?" Sam murmured.

"Nothing yet," she kept her eyes on the screen.

"Another ten seconds and we book it for the penthouse."

"Understood."

They stood in silence, still observing their surroundings. Sam's eyes flitted from the taxi cabs, to the sidewalks, to the windows-

"Wait," he said, stiffening.

Sarah's eyes snapped up from the screen. She looked at him in alarm.

"We've got company," he said, voice slightly shaking.

Her breath hitched beside him, "Where?"

"Service building, to the left. Open window."

"Mogs?"

"No, they look like they work for the FBI."

"Agents Walker and Purdy?" Sarah asked.

"Could be," he breathed heavily, "quick, we've got to lose them in the crowd so they don't follow us back to the penthouse."

"You go right, I'll go left," Sarah whispered quickly, "round the corner, meet back at the lobby elevators."

"Got it."

They split apart. Sam went in one direction and Sarah in the other. Sarah pushed and shoved her way past the moving crowd. Her senses were on high alert, she was trying not to look behind her to see if anyone was following. That would only raise suspicion. She weaved through the throng and ducked a little, trying to make herself more difficult to spot in the crowd. Sarah rounded the corner of the building, trying to loop back around to the John Hancock Center. She hoped Sam was alright and that the people he spotted weren't FBI.

At least they were better than Mogs. FBI they could battle off, but Mogadorians were considerably more dangerous. She walked quickly past the edge of the building and followed the wall closely. The John Hancock Center loomed ahead. She pulled the cap off her hair and stuck it onto the head of a random person walking by. The person went deeper into the crowd, her hat going with him. Hopefully, that would deter the FBI agents watching.

Sarah kept a low profile as she reached the entrance of the John Hancock Center. She retreated inside, pulling her hood over her head to avoid being seen. She kept her head down as she stood by the elevator doors, eyeing the entrance for any suspicious characters. Sam wasn't there yet, and her heart fluttered with worry.

It didn't rest until she saw him trudge through the door. He looked behind him as he entered, making sure nobody tailed him. He saw Sarah at the elevators and his shoulders sagged with relief.

"Phew," he panted as he reached her side, "that was close."

"Are you sure you saw FBI agents?"

"Pretty sure," he nodded confidently, "someone was definitely there. They were staring straight at us."

She felt chills run down her spine at the thought. The thought of being watched.

"We need to head back up and warn the others."

"Right," Sam nodded, stepping into the elevator car as the doors opened.

Sarah walked in after him and they both looked at each other uneasily as they elevator started to climb.

An employee sitting behind the lobby desk eyed the elevator as the two young human allies of the Garde retreated to their room. The man pressed against his earpiece, alerting the waiting FBI unit.

"Lobby to Strike Force, Lobby to Strike Force," he said, "we've got them."

0o0o0o0o0o

Nine and Four emerged from the indoors and into the daylight. The great thing about owning a penthouse suite meant easy roof access. John was about to ask why they didn't just practice in the Lecture Hall, but he remembered Eight and Six were practicing there and he had to admit that the outdoor air was very refreshing.

"Alright, Nine," Four conceded, "just a quick-"

John felt his body fly through the air, his friend's telekinesis to blame. Nine was laughing as Four landed on his side a few feet away. John growled as he got to his feet.

"What was that for?!"

"Man up, John," Nine smirked, "we've got to get you in shape."

" _Get me in shape_?" he gawked, "I can fight!"

Nine raised a brow. Probably in this moment, Four looked less than intimidating with his messy hair, house clothes, and looking defeated lying in the gravel.

"Fine," John gritted his teeth as steadied himself, "let's fight."

His hands illuminated with fire, thanks to his Lumen legacy. He felt a familiar rush run through him, like it felt right when he used his powers. As if something clicked within him, like he was meant to embody his true Loric abilities.

"Now we're talking," Nine smiled with anticipation. Four was a worthy opponent. Though he seemed cool and collected in person, he was a different character on the battlefield. Cold, calculating, cunning, and dangerous. John's abilities were considerably powerful, he believed he was Pittacus Lore. Nine didn't want to admit it, but that could very well be so, "come on, John! Show me what you got!"

Four made the first move. He charged Nine head on, eyes dark and focused. Nine dug his heels into the gravel, prepared to meet the charge. Four grabbed him from the torso, ramming him and trying to throw him off his feet.

Nine's Fortem legacy of super strength came into good use. He wasn't deterred by Four's charge and, instead, turned it against him. He lifted Four off the ground and flipped him to the floor.

"Come on, Four!" Nine taunted, "You call this a fight?"

John growled, frustration and determination in his eyes. Good, Nine wanted that. As he mentioned before, Four was a great opponent. A fight against him was always sure to be a good one.

Now, Nine made the first move. He used his Antigravity legacy to launch from the gravel of the rooftop to one of the nearby walls. He propelled from the surface and attacked Four from the side. John was ready, using his Lumen to produce a blast of light. It blinded Nine momentarily and he crashed to the ground. Four didn't quit. He used his Telekinesis to keep Nine pinned to the floor, then created a circle of fire around him using his Lumen.

Nine clapped, impressed, "Nicely done, John, but not good enough."

He used his strength to push himself up from the ground. His jump was almost six feet high as he cleared the ring of fire and landed on safe ground again.

Four smiled, actually enjoying himself. This was a good release, a chance to keep his mind occupied from thoughts of Mogadorians and Setrakus Ra. Nine used his telekinesis and aimed a rusted bar towards Four's legs. It collided with the back of his knees and knocked him off his feet. He landed in the gravel hard and Nine took this opportunity to strike.

He manipulated a nearby metal wire to wrap around John's body. His arms were pinned to his side, his Lumen ability unable to operate as effectively. He struggled for a few seconds before letting out an exhausted sigh.

"Oh come on, John, don't tell me you're tired already."

"I woke up 20 minutes ago, Nine," Four responded tersely, "cut me some slack."

Nine rolled his eyes and willed for the contorting wire to release Four. It fell to the floor, unmoving.

"Look, John, we've really got to get you fighting fit if we're going to- oof!"

Nine wasn't expecting a blow from Four who used his telekinesis to keep Nine's hands behind his back. He dragged him across the floor and towards the edge of the rooftop. Nine tried to dig his heels into the gravel, but John was stronger. Nine went teetering towards the edge of the building, his eyes saw the dizzying sight of the Chicago street below.

He tried to break free of John's telekinetic grip, but he was too strong, too focused. Again, John was a very powerful member of the Garde, perhaps the most powerful. If he was the embodiment of Pittacus Lore, then he was invaluable.

Nine felt beads of sweat drip down his forehead as he tried everything in his power to release his hands. He was slowly being inched closer and closer towards the rooftop's edge. He looked at Four who was smiling triumphantly.

"Give up now, Nine?"

Nine looked below him at the miniscule people below, walking around like ants. He didn't want to admit defeat to John, but he was dangerously close to the edge.

"I'm waiting," John pressed, not looking as if he was going to concede.

"Fine, fine!" Nine grumbled, "you win," he huffed, "now, let me go."

Four's shoulders relaxed and he chuckled to himself as he pulled Nine away from the edge back to the safety of the rooftop. Nine tried to shake off his embarassment, but knew that it was a friendly fight.

"I have to admit that was actually...kind of fun," John clapped him on the shoulder, "we should do it again soon. It helps me clear my head."

"See, I told you, you should listen to me more often," Nine said as they headed for the stairwell that would lead them back down to their apartment.

"Maybe," Four smiled, "Sam and Sarah should be getting back from the supply run, we should head down before-"

Four stiffened. Nine furrowed his brows in confusion as John looked behind him. He reached over and pulled something out of his shoulder.

It was a tranquilizing dart.

Nine's eyes widened and he grabbed Four by the arm, pulling him to the gravel behind an air conditioning duct. It provided little shelter, but it was enough.

They were being attacked.

John felt the gravity of the situation dawn upon him as well as he fired up his Lumen legacy. Though, from the corner of his eye, Nine could see that John was blinking heavily and the glow in his hands would flicker and dim every few seconds.

He was losing him.

"John," he said in an urgent whisper. His friend was having trouble concentrating, "John!" he shook his shoulder and this time Four looked his way, "you need to get downstairs and warn the others!"

"But-but what about you?" Four argued.

"I'll hold them off! You've got to hurry, while you still can!"

Four thought about it for a few seconds then nodded, agreeing that it was the best course of action. His limbs were already starting to feel heavy, but he had to make it to the stairwell and warn the others before it was too late.

"I'll cover you!" Nine shouted as he used his telekinesis to lift several sundry objects from the rooftop. Meanwhile, his eyes were scanning the horizon for the attackers. Four was trying to steady himself into a crouch, ready to sprint towards the open stairwell. They were close, they could make it.

Nine saw them, on the rooftop of the next building. He saw five armed men in gear hiding behind the ledge.

"Come on out!" Nine shouted angrily, challenging them, "You think you can take us? Show me what you got!"

One of the shooters released a round and the dart went flying straight towards Nine. With an unimpressed scoff, Nine shattered it with his telekinesis. Five more rounds released and went sailing in the air towards Nine. He batted them off easily, taking advancing steps forward.

As Nine remained preoccupied, Four stumbled towards the stairwell. He tried to keep his head clear with his objective: he needed to warn his friends in the penthouse. He needed to-

"Ah!" he shouted when he felt a sharp prick in his thigh. He pulled out another tranquilizing dart. Not good. He dropped the dart and looked up at the last second as another dart pierced the air towards his arm. He waved it away with his telekinesis. Four needed to be fast, the effects of the second dart were already taking hold.

He quickened his unsteady pace towards the stairwell, just a few feet away. He lost his footing and tripped in the gravel. John didn't quit, he continued by crawling, unable to get on two feet again. Four heard a noise behind him, the whir of helicopter blades.

Four's eyes widened in alarm. More enemies were approaching, he had to warn Nine. He looked behind him and saw a black helicopter start descending to their location. He could see the people inside, big men in dark gear ready to fight. Four was in no shape to fight.

"Nine!" he shouted to his friend, "More are coming!"

"Just get to the stairwell, John!" his friend replied, "I'll handle them!"

John knew Nine wasn't going to withstand them all by himself. Four was already slow and sluggish, and too many were watching. If he went down the stairwell now, he could easily lead these people to his friends. Then they'd all be in danger. The lesser risk was that only Nine and Four would expose themselves while the rest remained hidden.

The helicopter hovered above them now. John crouched behind a smoke duct as he watched five armed men descend from the helicopter down thick, black ropes. They landed in the gravel with heavy boots. Each of them held tranquilizer guns in their hands.

They closed in on Nine.

Four waited till they were a few paces in front of him, that way he'd surprise them. Nine was focused on the heavy rounds of relentless darts being shot his way. He batted them off with one hand and sent objects from the roof flying over with the other. The shooters would scatter every few seconds when something was being launched towards them by Nine, but then they'd regroup and fire again.

John stepped out from behind the duct and illuminated his Lumen legacy. He urged for the last of his energy to course through him, the adrenaline already helping. He formed a fireball in his fingertips and launched it towards the five armed men. They jumped in all directions to avoid the flames. Nine looked behind him to see Four standing, fists on fire, five armed men struggling to get to their feet around him.

Nine opened his mouth to ask John why he didn't reach the stairwell to find shelter and to warn their friends, but Four shook his head sternly. Nine sighed, knowing he was right. It was too late now, they couldn't risk the identity, location, and safety of the others.

Four's eyes looked in alarm behind Nine, but he was too late. A sharp pinprick pierced the small of his back. Nine growled and pulled out the dart. Four launched a tunnel of fire in their direction and the shooters scattered, but the armed men around them got their feet. They pulled out taser guns, one man releasing the charge that landed square in Nine's chest.

"No!" Four shouted in dismay as his friend dropped to his knees, electric shocks coursing through him. He fell to the floor, still twitching.

Anger poured through John's veins as he created a ring of fire around Nine to protect him. This allowed for one of the shooters to gain another opportunity as another dart sunk itself into his forearm. He yelled and pulled it out, feeling his visiom swim. The outlines of shapes were starting to blur, but he managed to create the ring of fire around Nine.

The five armed men were on their feet again, taser guns ready. John willed for his body to be engulfed by fire to protect himself, but the tranquilizers and the use of his legacies were draining him. A taser came flying his way, but it melted due to his fiery skin. A few more darts were shot, but those proved ineffective as well.

Four smiled, pleased he had the upper hand, when something painful doused him from behind. It was a fire extinguisher. One of the armed men was spraying him with the chemicals, snuffing out his fiery protectant.

"No!" Four shouted, willing his telekinesis to throw the man aside, but his concentration was off. He ended up just moving a few rocks in the dirt beside him. The men closed in, forming a circle around John. His Lumen legacy died out, stopping the fire that covered his skin from burning. He was back to his normal, human flesh self, but he felt defeated as he rolled onto his back. His eyes became lost in the helicopter blades whirring above. Exhaustion coursed through his limbs and he felt powerful handcuffs clap against his wrists.

He turned his head to see Nine being pulled out from the fire ring, but the flames still licked his skin. John saw burning wounds appear on his arm and leg. He wanted to reach out and heal him, but he couldn't move.

With heavy breaths, Four closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. It was difficult given that his body and mind only yearned for sleep, but he fought off the sedating drug. The safety of the Garde and his friends were on the line. John willed for his thoughts to reach Ella, hoping her Mentis legacy would be of use.

"Ella, we've been taken. We need your help."

That was his last thought before the world went black.

 **Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

"Ella, we've been taken. We need your help."

The young girl gasped awake in her bed, the chilling message still echoing in her ears.

"Four," she whispered shakily.

Ella carefully slid out of bed and walked quietly down the hall. She needed to find someone to tell, something was wrong.

Marina's bedroom door was slightly ajar. Ella silently pushed it open, looking for the older girl.

"Ella," Seven smiled warmly, but it melted when she saw the look on Ella's face and the pallor of her screen, "are you alright?"

She set down her book and walked towards the young girl, worried. She grabbed her arms, trying to comfort her.

Ella's voice was a hoarse whisper, "It-it's John. He's in trouble."

"What?" Marina furrowed her brows, dark thoughts running through her mind, "What did you say?"

Ella tried to repeat what she just said, but fear took hold of her. She didn't want to say the words aloud again, she didn't want it to become a reality.

"Come on," Seven said with finality, "let's go find the others."

She grabbed Ella's hand tightly and led her out of the bedroom. Ella felt her hand grow chilly as Marina's Glacen legacy reacted to her emotion.

"Six!" Marina shouted as she approached the Lecture Hall, "Come, quick!"

Six and Eight looked at her in bewilderment but didn't question her urgent tone. They followed her and Ella down the hall. Seven called for Malcolm to join them as they gathered in the living room.

"Where are Sarah and Sam?" Marina asked.

"They should be returning from the supply run any minute," Malcom replied, "what's the matter, Marina?"

"Yeah," Six raised a questioning brow, "you interrupted a great training session."

"Marina, are you alright?" Eight asked tenderly, "you look like you saw a ghost."

"Ella," Marina tried to hide her nervousness and talk to the young Garde in a soothing tone, "can you tell the others what you told me."

Ella looked around the room at the probing eyes, but she cleared her throat and tried to speak with a steady voice, "I-I think John is in trouble."

" _What?_ " Six clenched her fists to the point that her knuckles turned white.

"Why do you think that, Ella?" Malcolm said softly.

"I-I heard him in my sleep," she looked at the carpet, "he said 'Ella, we've been taken. We need your help.'"

" _We?"_ Six's eyed widened, "who is 'we'?"

"Oh no," Marina's voice was barely a whisper, "Nine."

"Nine too?" Eight's jaw dropped, "Well, where are they!?"

"The roof!"

Six and Eight went sprinting for the rooftop stairwell, while Marina hugged a shivering Ella.

"It's okay," she whispered to her, "it's going to be okay."

The elevator doors to the penthouse opened, revealing Sarah and Sam. Both of them looked uneasy and a little out of breath. They rushed out of the doorway when they saw Malcolm, Marina, and Ella. All of them wore dark expressions.

"What happened?" Sam asked, looking around the room, "Where is everybody?"

"There's no time for that," Sarah shook her head, "we've got company. Sam said he saw people watching us, presumably FBI."

Malcolm sighed heavily, "I'm afraid we may be too late," he stood up, "I'll start searching security footage to identify the culprits. Maybe that'll show who took them."

" _Took them_?" Sam repeated, "Took who?"

"John and Nine," Marina said coldly.

Sarah felt an ice cold feeling wash through her, "No, it-it can't be."

Just then, Eight and Six came bounding back into the living room, "There's no sign of them anywhere," Eight shook his head.

"But we found this," Six opened her palm darkly. In the center of her hand was an empty tranquilizer dart.

"No," Sarah gasped, "no…"

Sam clenched his jaw, "At least we know it's not Mogs. They shoot to kill, no tranquilizer darts. It must be the FBI that took them."

"That confirms what you saw on the street then," Marina's voice shook, "and the message Ella received was pretty clear…"

"Then what are we doing sitting around here?" Six said angrily, "let's get out there and find them! They couldn't have gone far."

"I agree," Eight nodded firmly.

"You can't risk your identities," Sarah shook her head, "they already have two of you, it's too dangerous!"

Marina looked torn, but she nodded slightly, "I-I have to agree with Sarah...I want to get them back too, but we need to be smart about it. What happens if all of us are discovered? Then the battle we've been fighting our entire lives will be lost."

"Then what do we do?" Ella said meekly.

"Malcolm is combing through the security footage," Eight reminded them, "let's see what he can find. Meanwhile, let's thoroughly look for any clues or signs at the rooftop."

"Right," Sam nodded, "that's a good plan. I'll help my dad with the security feed. Sarah, you join Eight and Six on the roof. Be careful up there."

"I'll stay with Ella," Marina spoke up as she held the young girl close, "we'll see if we can contact Four and Nine again."

"Let's not waste any time," Six said harshly, "get moving."

She turned on her heel and stormed over to the stairwell. Eight followed closely, Sarah in tow. Sam joined his father in the Lecture Hall. That left Marina and Ella in the living room alone.

"Marina?" Ella asked.

"Yes?"

"What...what if I can't reach John again? What if-?"

"Hey," Marina stroked her hair, "we can't think like that, Ella, we're going to get them back. I promise."

Ella smiled and hugged Seven. Marina rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I believe in you," she whispered.

"Be careful," Eight warned before Six exited the stairwell to the rooftop, "it may be a trap."

Six stopped short, seeing sense in his warning. Though John and Nine were taken, a few agents could be lingering for this exact opportunity. For more Garde to appear looking for their missing friends, ripe for the taking.

"I'll go," Sarah volunteered, "they don't want me, they want you. I'll see if it's safe."

Eight looked at Six who nodded. Sarah passed both of them and exited onto the rooftop. She was trying to keep her mind clear, trying not to think about John. A lump started to form in her throat and she blinked to avoid her eyes from watering. She mustn't think about him, she needed to focus on keeping the others safe. They would find John, they would bring him back.

Sarah looked around her, at the rooftops of surrounding buildings, for glares in windows, for anything odd to the eye. She didn't notice anything in particular, but she circled the rooftop a few times to be absolutely sure. Once she felt that they were in the clear, Six and Eight emerged onto the rooftop. Six willed for some cloud cover, the clear day suddenly being shaded by the appearance of grey clouds. It made it more difficult for people to spot them in case they were being watched.

All of them remained extremely vigilant, but observed the area for any more clues.

"I found another dart here," Eight sighed, picking up the empty capsule.

"Two here," Sarah added, her heart twisting inside.

"Damn," Six furrowed her brows, "how many rounds did they fire?"

"Well, it's comforting to know that they didn't go down without a fight," Eight looked to the floor, downcast.

"Over here," Sarah ushered them over. A ring of black soot was seared into the gravel. They didn't know that Four created it as a circle of flames to protect Nine from capture.

"John," Six said sternly, "they were definitely here. Any last hope I had of it not being them is now gone."

Eight placed a comforting hand on Six's shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment before they broke apart, continuing their search. Sarah stood by the circular soot stains, just staring at it. She couldn't tear her gaze away. To think that John was up here not too long ago, and now he was gone.

It broke her heart.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by heavy footsteps bounding up the stairwell. Six and Eight poised themselves, preparing for an attack if necessary. Eight shielded Sarah, knowing that she didn't have powers to defend her if need be.

From the doorway, emerged Sam. All of them breathed a sigh of relief, and Six broke the silence.

"What is it, Sam?"

"My dad found something on the security footage," he huffed, "he said we should all go to the Lecture Hall."

"Good job," Eight nodded approvingly, "we're right behind you."

Sam nodded and descended the stairs again. Six, Eight, and Sarah did a final sweep of the rooftop, trying to piece together parts of a puzzle they didn't know. It was not going to be easy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

John felt himself start to surface consciousness again. His eyes opened slowly and were met with harsh, bright lights. He closed them again, waited a few seconds, and opened. The light was blinding again, but he soon adjusted.

He tried to sit up, but couldn't. Thick, black restraints pinned him to a cot. He lifted his head to see these restraints stretch from his torso to his toes.

"Hey," he called out, voice hoarse, "where am I?"

"One's awake, boss!" he heard a shout that sounded distant, yet it wasn't. Four tried to regain his senses and noticed that a large rumbling, whirring sound echoed through his ears. He felt like he had to scream to talk.

Then, he realized, that the sound was the powerful motor of a helicopter. The memories of past events flooded back to him and Four remembered the men on the rooftop, the darts, and Nine.

 _Nine!_

He lifted his head frantically, searching right and left. His friend was strapped in a similar cot beside him. A woman was pressing gauze against bloody wounds on Nine's arm and leg. They were severe burns.

"What have you done to him?!" Four growled, fighting against his restraints, "let me go, I can help him!'

"Shut it!" a man clad in heavy black gear loomed above him, holding his baton threateningly.

"I'm warning you," John said menacingly, "let me go, _now_."

"Or what?" the guard sneered.

Four took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt the metal of the helicopter and searched for the engine within. With a telekinetic pull, Four willed the helicopter to go veering to the right.

"Whoa, whoa!" people shouted, all scrambling to grip handles and seats to gain balance. The helicopter groaned as the pilot fought John's telekinetic hold. The helicopter dangerously teetered to the left now.

"What's going on!?" the pilot shouted.

"It's him!" the armed man looked at Four with hatred.

"I warned you," John growled, "now, let me _go_!"

The helicopter still rumbled and turned, Four's doing, and the pilot tried everything in his power to keep the machine upright before they crashed.

"Do something!" the pilot cried.

John was still fighting against his restraints, stealing frequent glances at the unconscious Nine. He didn't see the armed man sneak up from behind. Four saw everything in flashes after that.

The helicopter's interior.

A leather gloved hand grabbing his mouth.

A long baton raised high above his head.

The baton nearing his skull.

A painful darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you find?" Six demanded as she entered the Lecture Hall folloed by Sarah and Eight.

The others were crowded around Malcolm who was scrubbing through the security footage. Sam told them that his father had found a clue to Four and Nine's kidnapping.

"He's about to play the footage now," Seven told them as they took their place by the others. They all watched the screen as Nine and Four practiced against one another, testing their powers. Sarah had to look away when she saw John.

After a few minutes of practice, the two were on their way to the stairwell when John was shot with a tranquilizer dart. Nine and Four fended them off for a short while before they were overpowered by mysterious armed men. A few were shooting the darts from a nearby rooftop and a few more descended from the ropes of a hovering helicopter.

Nine and Four could've easily taken them had they been at full strength, but they were probably a little tired and drained from their training session, and both were shot with tranquilizing darts.

"Here's the interesting bit," Malcolm informed them as John and Nine were taken into the helicopter. Everyone watched intently, but Sarah hovered by the doorway. She felt tears sting her eyes when John went down. She couldn't bring herself to continue watching.

On the contrary, Six felt anger boil inside her from the footage. The others had pitiful, solemn looks on their faces, but Six was furious. These bastards would not get away with harming her friends.

All of them continued watching until the security footage video just cut away. It was met with a blast of static, some whispering voices barely audible beneath the crackle of static.

"What is this?" Marina furrowed her brows.

"Keep watching," Malcolm reassured.

They all watched the flickering, glitching static. After a few seconds, the normal pictured returned. The helicopter was already flying away in the distance with their friends. No insignias or logos marked the vehicle, no possible indicators to help locate Nine and Four.

"What was that static?" Six pressed.

"An interruption in the security feed," Malcolm explained, "which is highly unusual. That usually suggests that a third party has hacked into the system and is manipulating the footage."

"It must be the people who took them," Sam sighed, "can you trace them?"

"I'm working on it," Malcolm pursed his lips.

"Maybe I'm just hearing things," Eight said hesitantly, 'but did anyone else hear voices in the background?"

Ella nodded fearfully. Seven looked down, a confirmation that she heard it too.

"Can you isolate the audio so we can see what they are saying?" Six asked.

"Of course," Malcolm typed a few commands into the keyboard and played back the recording, "I've isolated the image and tried to make the voices more acute so we can hear them clearly. Here it goes."

" _We've got two assets. Both male."_

" _Confirmed. Begin transport."_

" _Already underway- wait."_

" _What? Report."_

" _There-there's another strike team here."_

" _Another strike team? One of ours?"_

" _No, I don't recognize them. Was another strike team issued?"_

" _There's no record. Hold fire, we don't know if they're hostiles."_

" _They're taking the assets!"_

" _Do not lose them, or the mission will fail."_

" _The assets are attempting retaliation."_

" _Can you get in there?"_

" _We are on another rooftop. By the time we arrive, the assets will be gone."_

" _Damn it."_

" _Awaiting instruction."_

" _..."_

" _Assets are being contained by opposite strike team. Awaiting instruction."_

" _..."_

" _Strike Team to Control. Can you hear me?"_

" _..."_

" _Assets have been taken. I repeat, assets have been taken."_

" _Message received. Report to Control as soon as possible."_

All of them stared in shock as the recording ended. Sarah left the room. Eight looked behind him and followed her out. The rest remained speechless.

"What-what does this mean?" Marina muttered fearfully.

"It means we have no damn idea on where John and Nine are and no clue on how to go about finding them," Six bristled with anger.

"Let's remain calm," Malcolm advised, "I can still do some digging."

"Can you track where those voices were coming from?" Sam asked.

Malcolm nodded, "I already issued a locator. The results should be available any second." He typed a few commands into the keyboard and eyed his screen, "the transmissions seemed to have occurred from both Chicago, Illinois and Washington D.C."

"Sam, you mentioned that you saw what looked like FBI agents?" Malcolm asked.

His son nodded.

"FBI headquarters are in Washington D.C. and they have a field office here in Chicago. This must've been a sting operation that went sour when that mysterious third party showed."

"So let's go to the FBI," Six cracked her fingers, "take the fight to them. Show them we're not afraid and we won't quit until we get Four and Nine back."

"But they don't have Four and Nine," Marina countered.

Six clenched her fists.

"I'll see what I can do to try and identify the third party," Malcolm assured them, "until then, everyone should stay low and keep a wary eye on your surroundings. Though they lost two of their assets, there's no stopping them from taking the rest of you. Take care."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sarah?" Eight called after her as she walked quickly down the hall, trying to wipe her tears, "Sarah, are you alright?"

She sighed and came to a stop. Eight sounded genuinely concerned.

"I-I'm fine," she stammered, "just worried for John and Nine."

"We all are," he replied darkly, "but we can't lose hope."

"How…?" she said in a small voice, "you all are extremely valuable and precious, and they know that. Why else do they hunt you all over the world?"

"We've survived despite the impossible. Sarah, our planet was destroyed, our people slaughtered, our cities ruined, and we're still here. I know John, you know John. He is going to make it, he's unstoppable. There is no way he'll concede to them."

"You're right," Sarah nodded, feeling her confidence slowly build, "If anyone can do it, it's John. I-I needed that. Thank you, Eight."

"Of course," he touched her arm comfortingly, "come on, let's go meet up with the others."


	4. Chapter 4

John groggily came to. He blinked a few times, trying to regain his bearings. His head ached painfully, like it was run over by a train. It throbbed incessantly, making Four moan in discomfort.

He tried to sit up, but he was strapped down. His eyes saw thick white belts holding his body down against a metal table. His clothes were no longer his own, but a white t-shirt and sweats.

John pulled harder against the restraints, feeling frustration boil within him. He prepared to fire up his Lumen to singe the restraints to crisps, but the moment his hands ignited, a loud buzzing echoed through the room. A few seconds later, a painful shock coursed through Four's body. He jolted in shock and pain, feeling his muscles and limbs twitch uncontrollably. The shock lasted for a few seconds, then it finally ceased. Yet, John was left electrocuted and writhing in pain.

That's how his captors attempted to restrict him from using his legacies. They would send electric shocks through him. Well, John wasn't going to let that stop him. He focused himself, determination coursing through him, as he ingited his Lumen once again.

A stronger electric shock burned through him, making John cry out in pain. His body convulsed as the shockwave felt stronger, more forceful. It stopped shortly after, but this one seemed longer than before. He panted in pain once it ended, trying to recover.

He looked down at his hands. They were shaking.

Four knew he couldn't risk another shock, not anytime soon. His body needed to heal a bit, and then he would be able to try his legacies again.

He heard a groan beside him.

John stiffened and turned his head.

"Nine?!"

His friend was slowly awakening on a metal table across from him. He was strapped down as well, but Nine looked in no condition to resist. Serious burns spread over his leg and arm. Four remembered when the armed men pulled Nine from his protective fire circle, the flames singed his skin. Now, he was paying the price.

"Nine, are you alright?!"

"John…?"

"Yeah, it's me! Are you okay? Talk to me!"

"My-my leg," his friend stuttered, "it's b-burning."

"I know," John felt his heartrate spike, "you have burn wounds on your leg and arm from when they took us."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Who took us?"

"I don't know."

"Why do they want us?"

"I don't know."

Silence.

"What do we know?"

"That if we try to use our legacies, they shock us."

"Like electric shocks?"

"Yeah."

"Terrific."

"John?"

"Yeah, Nine?"

"My leg and arm really hurt."

Four felt pity and guilt run through him, "Maybe they'll bring some medication out soon."

"To hell with medication," Nine spat, "the next time they get close to me, I'm busting heads."

"You can say that again."

"But your healing legacy could be pretty useful right now if you know what I mean."

Four flexed his fingers, yearning to reach out and just help his friend.

"But when we use our legacies, we get shocked?"

"Yeah, that's at least what happened to me," Four sighed, "I tried it twice."

"Well, what are we doing here then?" Nine vented, "Isn't someone going to come out and talk to us? Torture us?"

John felt his blood run cold at that last comment.

"I don't know," Four gulped, "maybe they're just waiting for the right moment."

Nine scoffed, "I'd rather they show their coward selves and show them what a mistake it was taking us and strapping us down like lab rats."

"Careful, Nine!" John warned, eyeing a black camera recording them in the far corner of the room.

Nine followed his gaze, but looked unphased, "Is that supposed to scare me? I'll saw this straight to your faces, you-"

Nine convulsed violently, electric shocks running through his body. John thrashed against his restraints, wanting to help his friend. After a few seconds, the shocks stopped, but Nine was unconscious. Four growled and tried pulling against the straps again to no avail.

They were trapped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A heavy knock at the door alarmed Six and Marina who were sitting in the living room creating a game plan. Their heads snapped in the direction of the front door, senses on high alert. They were a penthouse suite, not everybody had access to their room.

The forcefuly knocking continued.

"Who could it be?" Marina asked quietly, eyes still glued to the door.

"I don't know," Six clenched her jaw, "but they don't sound friendly."

Eight came bounding into the room, "Hey, guys, what's that sound-"

The knocking turned to banging.

Eight joined Six and Seven, legacies at the ready.

"I'm going to open the door," Six said surely, "you two be ready to take them out."

They nodded in agreement. Slowly, Six neared the door. The wood was shaking now due to the pounding of the people outside. She extended her hand and gripped the knob. Seven and Eight took her flanks, prepared to protect her.

Six flung the door open and leapt back to avoid any initial attack. She crouched low to the ground, her battle position. The stalemate lasted for a few seconds before the woman at the door held up her badge.

"FBI," she eyed the three alien teenagers darkly, "May we come in?"


	5. Chapter 5

A heavy knock at the door alarmed Six and Marina who were sitting in the living room creating a game plan. Their heads snapped in the direction of the front door, senses on high alert. They were a penthouse suite, not everybody had access to their room.

The forcefuly knocking continued.

"Who could it be?" Marina asked quietly, eyes still glued to the door.

"I don't know," Six clenched her jaw, "but they don't sound friendly."

Eight came bounding into the room, "Hey, guys, what's that sound-"

The knocking turned to banging.

Eight joined Six and Seven, legacies at the ready.

"I'm going to open the door," Six said surely, "you two be ready to take them out."

They nodded in agreement. Slowly, Six neared the door. The wood was shaking now due to the pounding of the people outside. She extended her hand and gripped the knob. Seven and Eight took her flanks, prepared to protect her.

Six flung the door open and leapt back to avoid any initial attack. She crouched low to the ground, her battle position. The stalemate lasted for a few seconds before the woman at the door held up her badge.

"FBI," she eyed the three alien teenagers darkly, "May we come in?"

"What do you want?" Six narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"We know who you are," the woman said tersely, "May we come in?"

"No," she rebuked harshly.

"What's going on?" Malcolm came to the doorway, watching the tense confrontation between the two agents at the door and the three Garde, "my name is Malcolm Goode, how can I help you?"

"We need to discuss a matter of grave importance with these children," the woman replied authoritatively.

"First of all, they are not _children_ ," Malcolm corrected, "and not until you tell us what this matter is about?"

The FBI agent sighed, looking at her partner who nodded once, "Fine. We were sent by Agent Walker of the FBI. I believe you all are already familiar with her."

"Yeah, we've met her," Seven growled.

"It concerns the whereabouts of your friends, Numbers Nine and Four. I believe you might be interested in what we have to say."

Eight's tone was cold and dry, "You mean you want to abduct us too?"

The woman's jaw tightened, "We can clear this up better if we spoke in private. Now, may we come in?"

Six rolled her eyes and touched Marina's arm, signalling for her to relax. Eight stood by them, glaring at the two female agents who entered the penthouse suite. Malcolm closed the door. Sarah and Sam were standing at the living room's entrance now. Ella stood in front of Sarah, and the older girl kept her close. They all sat down on the couches. The two agents on one, the rest of the Garde on the other with Malcolm and the others close by.

"Okay, now that we're all comfortable," Six broke the silence, "start talking. Tell us where you took Nine and Four."

"We don't have them."

"You're lying!" she stood up roughly, eyes ablaze.

Marina pulled at her arm, willing for her to sit and stay calm. Eight spoke next.

"You don't have them, yet you know where they are?"

"No, I said we have information on their whereabouts, but we don't exactly know where they are."

"Then stop stalling," Seven insisted, "tell us what you know."

"My squadron was tasked with seizing five alien entities from a planet known as Lorien. That included you three," the agent looked at Eight, Seven, and Six, "and the two others, Nine and Four."

Six clenched her fists, but the woman continued.

"So why aren't you reacting?" Eight asked suspiciously, "you were tasked with taking five of us. You took two, and now three are standing before you, yet you're just sitting here. What happened?"

"The mission was compromised."

That sentence hung in the air.

"My team opened fire on another rooftop," the agent continued, "we were using tranquilizing darts to subdue the two targets, when an unknown helicopter approached the location. Five armed men, unaffiliated with the FBI, descended from the chopper and began to combat numbers Nine and Four. We ceased fire and contacted our headquarters, but knew we wouldn't be able to reach your rooftop in time. Unfortunately, our two targets were taken by these armed men. They were loaded into the chopper and taken to a location unknown to us and the sources of the FBI."

The room was silent. You could hear a pin drop. All of them looked to the floor, trying to fight back emotions, but Sarah looked dead into the female agent's eyes. She was angry, fuming. It was taking everything inside of her not to react and to give the satisfcation to these people that she was affected by their actions. Sam could sense this, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So, you're telling us," Malcolm exhaled deeply, "that you do not have Nine and Four in your possession."

"Yes."

"And you have no idea where they might be," Eight added.

"Yes."

Suddenly, Six flew out of her seat on the couch. Her face was red with anger and she pointed an accusing finger at the two agents, "This is ridiculous! You caused this! We we're fine until you and your filthy agency ruined everything! Don't you think we're tired of running and hiding?! Don't you think we want nothing more than to end this war with our enemies and just live in peace?! Yes, we would, but it's not up to us! We're carrying out the legacy of our parents, our people, our _planet_! And you think it's your right to muddle in our lives and destroy it all?!"

A heavy wind gust blew outisde, rain started pattering against the windows, and grey clouds rumbled with thunder. Six's legacies were acting up on account of her anger. The two agents didn't seem to notice, they didn't know what her powers could do, but the others looked around with concern.

Marina intervened, "She's right, it's your fault Nine and Four were taken. Now you lost them, but you came here. Why? Why come to the people you were trying to take in the first place?"

"Because they want our help," Sam said flatly, glaring at the FBI agents, "they want us to assist them in getting back Nine and John."

Eight scoffed in disbelief, "You expect us to help you? We can find our friends ourselves, we don't need anymore of your help."

"Agreed," Six hissed.

"Hold on," the agent held up a hand, "we can be of service to each other-"

"Oh really?" Marina raised a brow, "You come here at a time when we're vulnerable, emotional, and upset. You want to manipulate us 'children' as you say to help you because you think we're weak. You expect us to get back our friends and risk our lives for _you_. Then, I assume you'd turn around and abduct the rest of us once we've found the others. We would've fallen right into your trap. Now, that seems like a more probable outcome."

"Don't get ahead of yourselves," the agent shook her head, "yes, we'd like your assistance in locating the others, but we give you our word to not involve ourselves in your lives or affairs again."

"I don't believe it!" Six shouted angrily, "You're lying! You really think we'll believe you just because you give us 'your word'? We've been running in fear of death ever since we learned to walk, don't think you can outsmart us."

"I'm serious," she persisted, "we want full collaboration between both parties. You are welcome to use any of our facilities, tools, and equipment."

"In exchange for being able to do the same with ours," Malcolm tutted, "that means our computers and crucial, life-threatening information on them," he looked at the alien teens on the couch, "that seems like a great benefit to you, not to us."

"It's true, in return that information is wanted, but it's reasonable. How else will we be able to trust one another?'

"Trust?" Marina scoffed, "That was lost a long time ago. Frankly, ma'am, I think we all can agree that we wish for you to leave and let us resume in finding our friends, the ones your coalition allowed to be kidnapped."

The agent sat in silence for a moment, examining the serious faces around her. She was at a crossroads: she needed the cooperation of the group around her, but they didn't trust her or the FBI.

"Okay," she admitted, "I realize trust is difficult to convey given the history between our two parties, but I am going off the record here. I'm about to reveal very sensitive information thata I was strictly instructed not to say. I'm doing this to establish a foundation of trust, one I hope we can build upon and use to find the missing Nine and Four."

"Well, tell us already!" Six urged.

"Not until," the agent raised a hand, "you all unanimously agree to help my team in finding your friends."

"And share all of our personal agendas and information?" Sam raised a brow, "That's ridiculous. No way!"

"We can leave out the sharing of information for now," the agent waved a hand, "right now, all I ask for is your cooperation with my team."

"Why?" Eight asked, "why do you want our cooperation so bad? What can we offer you?"

"That accompanies the sensitive information I am to reveal," she remained stern, "which I will not say until I have affirmation of your group's help."

They all looked around to one another, weighing their options. No way did they trust the FBI, but the information the agent would reveal could be intergral in finding Nine and Four. They had to do it, they didn't like it, but they had to."

"Fine," Six said through gritted teeth, "we'll help you. Now, tell us what you know."

"To answer your question," the agent looked at Eight, "we are so desperate for your help, because your group has ample experience against the enemy we're fighting, the enemy that took numbers Nine and Four."

"Wait, you know the identities of the men who took John and Nine?" Seven gasped, "but you said the FBI had no clue!"

"Yes, that was information I needed to conceal," the agent admitted, "but it also validates the truth that this information I'll reveal is of the highest confidentiality and I am risking my job in exposing it."

"Well, go on then!" Six pressed.

"The armed men who took Nine and Four were identified as alien beings from the planet Mogador, the race I'm sure you are all familiar with - Mogadorians. They took the targets from us and have transported them to, we believe, a Mogadorian prison in a remote region in the Midwest. This facility specializes in torture of high-profile assets for the Mogadorians. There were people of the human race working with them too, we believe they were paid to join forces or were promised something in return. That's all we know, I swear to you, I have told you everything the FBI has on this matter, and now we need your team's help to break into this Mogadorian prison and retrieve Nine and Four before they are surely killed."


	6. Chapter 6

John didn't know how long he had been staring at the white ceiling. It felt like hours, but he didn't move - he couldn't move. The restraints kept him tightly strapped to the metal table. He tried to gather the courage to use his legacies, but he remembered the agonizing pain that washed through him from the electric shocks, the consequence for using his legacies.

He turned his head, and his neck ached with stiffness. Nine was still unconscious from the shock he recieved, a very powerful one that knocked him out cold. While John was staring at the ceiling, horrible thoughts ran through his head. Was Nine alright? Was he permanently injured? Was he...dead? Everytime that grim thought crossed his mind, Four adamantly repressed it. He couldn't allow himself to think that, he just had to sit in tense, anxiety-inducing silence until his friend regained consciousness or their captors showed themselves.

The latter occurred first. John was almost getting used to the thick silence until the sound of a creaking metal door on the opposite side of the room echoed through their prison. A heavy door opened to reveal three figures in black gear, one in a white lab coat, and another in a dark blue uniform that looked military, but none that he recognized.

John eyed them carefully, soaking in every detail of their appearance. The three figures wearing the heavy black gear resembled those that kidnapped them from the John Hancock Center rooftop. They approached John confidently, and he clenched his fists to prevent himself from using his legacies.

"Number Four," white coat said with a menacing smile. He had jet black hair, cold brown eyes, pale white skin, and a nametag that read "Dr. Lane", "so good to finally meet you."

He kept his mouth shut.

"Not much a talker, eh?" Dr. Lane noted that on his clipboard. His latex-gloved hand approached John's face. He gripped his chin with his fingers and turned his head side to side, admiring him. With clenched teeth, he forced himself away from the doctor's grip. Dr. Lane smiled darkly, like he was glad John was fighting him.

"The specimen is most promising," Dr. Lane turned to the man in uniform, "he shows strength. I will happily drain him of it."

The uniformed man replied, "You may start immediately, doctor, we have no time to waste. My people have been waiting a long time for this," his cold gaze turned to Four. John narrowed his eyes, trying to place him. He didn't look familiar, but something about him made his skin crawl. His uniform resembled that of a general, and he looked human enough, though he seemed…Mogadorian, "your kin ran far and fast, Number Four, but not quick enough."

An ice cold feeling washed over him.

"Of course, General Ras-Ka," Dr. Lane continued, "Number Four is in excellent condition to begin experimentation. Though, I cannot say the same for Number Nine."

General Ras-Ka, Dr. Lane, and the three armed men in black turned away from John and walked towards the unconscious Nine. Four thrashed against his restraints, watching them approach his vulnerable friend.

Dr. Lane used his gloved hand to examine the burns on Nine's arm and leg. With a sigh and a flick of his brow he delivered his input, "These wounds are severe, third-degree burns. I'm sure they're causing quite pain."

"Then let us leave them as they are," General Ras-Ka smiled maliciously, "Number Nine is strong, strongest of the Garde. These injuries will considerably reduce him as a threat."

"As you wish, sir," Dr. Lane bowed with a smile, "though, is experimentation out of the question?"

General Ras-Ka opened his mouth to respond, but Four interrupted him, "Leave him alone! Get away from him!"

All heads turned to him. John was breathing heavily with anger. Dr. Lane narrowed his eyes in maniacal glee.

General Ras-Ka was not so happy, "You _dare_ interrupt me, boy? _Loric scum!"_

He pulled out a baton from his belt. The tip was adorned with jagged spikes, capable of killing a man with any blow. The General stormed over to him and placed the tip of the baton at Four's neck. John gulped, but didn't show fear. He glared at the General in return.

"The only reason I don't kill you now is because you are of use to our cause," General Ras-Ka spat, "yet, that doesn't apply to your friend over there, Number Nine."

At that, Four felt fear burn in his heart. He gulped as the baton hovered dangerously close to his throat.

"Yes," General Ras-Ka smiled like a tiger once he saw Four's reaction, "you see, Number Four, you are a healthy Garde who we can use and experiment upon to learn about your race and your weaknesses. Number Nine is...spoiled. His injury makes him a greater risk to death, a specimen unable to survive experimentation. So, let me give you an ultimatum, Number Four. If you try anything suspicious or attempt escape, I swear upon your dead brothers and sisters that I will give Number Nine a slow and pain-filled death. Is that understood?"

John exhaled shakily, but nodded once. The General kept the baton at his neck for a few moments more before clipping it to his belt once again. He turned to the three armed men and motioned for them to leave. He walked swiftly out the door, but kept an eye on John until he exited. Dr. Lane was all that remained of the group. He walked over to Four and placed a gloved hand on his head, stroking his hair like he was some pet. John wanted nothing more than to using his Lumen and burn the whole place to the ground, but General Ras-Ka's ultimatum rang through his ears. He couldn't risk Nine's life...he had to wait for the right opportunity.

"Now, Number Four," Dr. Lane smiled, his perfect white teeth gleaming, "orders are orders, experimentation is to begin. You and I are going to get to know each other _very_ well."

He pulled away and walked towards the door, his thin frame highlighted by his white lab coat. The doctor pulled a phone from his pocket and spoke into the receiver, keeping his eyes glued to John all the while.

"Ready the laboratory," Dr. Lane instructed, "the first experimentation is to begin."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Six, Seven, Eight, Sam, and Sarah were piled into an FBI-issued SUV. Driving was Agent Paulson, the FBI agent who came to the penthouse. She finally revealed her name after the group decided to help and accompany them to retrieve Nine and Four. Malcolm stayed behind to keep up his search on their master computers and to protect Ella who would be safer in the penthouse than venturing into a Mogadorian prison. She was one of the most powerful Garde with significant power, it would be too risky to get her near such a place.

The car ride was silent. Sarah sat by Seven and Eight, while Sam and Six sat together in the backseat. Though she tried to hide it, Sarah knew that Six was afriad for Nine and John. She held Sam's hand for comfort, a small show of affection that meant so much more.

"We're approaching HQ," Agent Paulson informed them, the first words of their car ride, "Stay low, try to refrain from any...strange actions."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Six scoffed.

"She means for us not to use our powers, Six," Marina explained coldly, giving the agent a hard stare, "because we're just 'aliens' to them."

Agent Paulson didn't speak any further as they arrived to the FBI headquarters. Six felt her skin prickle with anger. She never thought that she would find herself in this position, helping the FBI who had been one of the enemies of the Garde. Yet, here she was with two others of her kind, practically in the very grasp of the agency. She had to remember the goal, to find Nine and John, even if that meant working with the FBI.

The vehicle slowed to a stop. Waiting outside were four other agents in matching blue FBI jackets and two armed men with FBI bullet proof vests and heavy guns in their hands. Agent Paulson looked at the entourage ready to greet them, then back at their group.

"It's just for...security purposes," she said in a low voice.

Six was visibly seething and Sam placed a hand on her knee as a way to calm her. Marina looked to the floor, looking hurt. It seemed as if wherever they went, nobody would ever accept them. They were being chased down and hunted on every planet. Eight saw her and turned back to Agent Paulson. His eyes were cold and hard, "There's no need for that. We agreed to help you, remember?"

Agent Paulson shrugged and exited the car. She met up with the other agents and they had a brief conversation before one of them opened the door. Seven, Eight, Sarah, Six, and Sam piled out of the car and onto the street. The armed FBI agents tensed and held their guns closer, but Agent Paulson held up a hand. The other agents' eyes observed every detail about the group, wanting to know everything they could about them since this was their only chance. The Loric teens they'd been hunting we're right in front of them, how could they not?

"Let's get inside," Paulson said as they began walking towards the entrance, "we're too exposed here."

They followed her inside the building and towards the elevators. The group kept close to one another, eyes looking to the floor as agents and personnel stared them down as they passed. There might as well have been a huge neon sign that said "ALIENS" above them.

They piled into the elevator, the two armed FBI agents facing the Loric teens, guns ready. All of them were on high alert, glaring at one another. It was a tense standoff until the elevator stopped at its desired floor. The doors swung open and they shuffled out, the armed men flanking them until they were ushered into a large conference room. All of them were seated around the table in their own seats, waiting as more official looking FBI agents walked into the room and filled up the other empty chairs.

Agent Paulson initiated the conference, "Thank you all for being here. We are gathered here to discuss the matter of the failed mission that occurred earlier today in regards to the Loric guests of Earth, Numbers Nine and Four."

Guests. That word stuck.

"The mission suffered a discrepancy today when an unknown group infiltrated the mission and abducted both Numbers Nine and Four. We have evidence to believe that this group is affiliated with the Mogadorians and that both Nine and Four are being kept in a Mogadorian prison Midwest. We have recruited the help of the rest of the Loric Garde to retrieve the assets."

"In exchange for our freedom," Six said with a firm voice, "and to no longer be bothered by FBI."

Agent Paulson looked down at the desk while the other FBI officials muttered among themselves in disapproval.

"That's the deal, no further discussion," Six spoke again.

Eight nodded in agreement, followed by Marina, Sam, and Sarah.

"The terms of the offer can be discussed later-"

"No," Marina slammed her hand on the table, "your agency meddled in our lives and look what happened. We're better off without you and you know it. Those are the terms of the deal."

"Alright," Agent Paulson nodded after a few moments, "We agree to leave your group alone following the completion of this mission, along with setting your friends free. Have we come to an accord?"

"For now," Eight narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Okay," Agent Paulson continued, "now, let's find this Mogadorian prison."


	7. Chapter 7

Four was being wheeled to an unknown location, the "laboratory" as Dr. Lane mentioned for experimentation. John could take it, he was in an okay condition, he knew he had the strength to defy these monsters and their cruel practices.

But Nine didn't have the strength. He was weak and injured, he was strong physically and emotionally, but did he have the endurance to withstand experimentation with severe third degree burns on his arm and leg. He was doing a stellar job of holding in his pain, but Four knew it must have been excruciating. Thankfully, Nine was still unconscious. It was taking him long to recover from that electric shock when he tried using his legacies, but that was probably because his immune system was already weak.

Though, Four hoped that Nine could stay unconscious as long as possible as they were wheeling him into the laboratory as well. He was behind Four, being pushed by armed bodyguards. Four didn't struggle, he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that he was fighting against them. He was going to be cool and collected, he was going to detach himself from the situation and endure whatever they threw at him.

He would not show weakness, he would not show pain.

His cart was pushed through a set of swinging double doors and they were wheeled into a room what closely resembled an operating room. The floors and walls were white tile and a drain was in the center of the floor. Bright lights hung from the ceiling and a table of torturous instruments gleamed across the room. Dr. Lane stood by the doorway, slapping a pair of latex gloves on his wrists and wearing a face mask. The mask couldn't conceal his delighted smile once he saw his test subjects.

"Welcome, Number Four," Dr. Lane grinned, "I see Number Nine is still unconscious."

 _Thankfully_...thought John.

"We can quickly rectify that," Dr. Lane raised a brow, "Nurse?"

A nurse in pale blue scrubs nodded in the corner of the room. She walked towards the table and gripped a long syringe in her hand. A clear liquid jostled inside and a few drops fell from the sharp needle. John gulped as she approached Number Nine and pressed against the crook of his elbow with her fingertips for a few seconds before plunging the contents of the syringe into his bloodstream.

Four winced and turned away.

After a few moments, Nine's eyes started to flutter open. His head shook from side to side as he tried to regain his bearings and understand his surroundings. He looked to his left and saw John strapped to a metal table, looking at him with worry.

"Four?" Nine said groggily, "Where-where am I…?"

"Don't struggle, Nine," John shook his head firmly, "it's okay, we're going to get through this."

He opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly his eyes widened and he grimaced in pain. Nine thrashed against his restraints as the pain from his burns registered with him again. He seemed to be biting down on his lip to prevent from crying out, but he was breathing very heavily.

"Ah, you're awake, Number Nine," Dr. Lane said casually, "that pain is from the third degree burns on your arm and leg, but don't worry. They'll soon seem mild compared to what is to follow."

John's fists clenched and Nine was glaring daggers at Dr. Lane.

"Nurse," the doctor instructed, "let's begin."

The armed men pushed Nine and Four into the center of the room. They were placed side by side with a small gap in between them. John tried stretching his hand to reach Nine to heal him, but the restraint kept him pinned down tightly.

Nine saw what he was trying to do and nodded in gratitude. John felt horrible, he wished he was the one who was burned so Nine wouldn't be suffering so. He was their leader, yet he felt helpless and at the complete control of Dr. Lane and the Mogadorians.

"I think we're in a Mogadorian prison," John spoke quickly, trying to optimize the time he had, "but they're working with humans too."

"FBI?" Nine whispered back.

"I don't know, I don't know where we are. I don't know how long we've been here. Maybe a day or so."

"How long was I out?"

"Couple of hours. A general came and visited us. He looked human enough, but I have the dark feeling he was Mogadorian…"

"A Mogadorian that can look human?" Nine gawked, "Now we're in trouble."

"This is going to get ugly," Four sighed, "I'm sorry about this."

"Why are you sorry? It's me. I asked you to come train with me on the rooftop. I got us into this mess."

"No you didn't, don't blame yourself. We have to stay strong, we have to endure. No matter what happens or no matter what they do to me, do not give in."

Nine nodded in agreement, though his eyes were dark, "See you on the other side, John."

Four offered a half-hearted smile, "Same here, Nine."

Dr. Lane interrupted, "Your little conversation is over? Good. We've got work to do."

At that, the double doors swung open again and two armed men were wheeling in an odd looking contraption. It was a large, black machine that blinked alien lights. Attached to it were two nozzles with face masks attached to the end. It looked like an anesthesia machine, but John had the cold feeling it was meant for something else.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Dr. Lane's eyes glowed once the machine was inside the laboratory, "let's put it to the test."

The nurse grabbed one of the nozzles and approached Four. John tried to shrink away as much as he could as the nurse pressed the black face mask over his nose and mouth. He growled and cursed at Dr. Lane, but the nurse attached the face mask over him and clasped the strap behind his head. Nine looked at him, eyes wide, mouth agape.

"What the hell is that thing?" Nine stammered, "Get it off of him!"

"Now, now, Number NIne," Dr. Lane's lips twitched into an irritated frown for a moment, "do not test me, you will surely not like the consequences."

Four tried to speak, but his speech was muffled from the face mask. He just looked at Nine with calm eyes and nodded once, trying to motion that he was okay. Nine's jaw clenched and he turned his head away, not wanting to see Four in this condition.

John felt his heart hammer away in his chest, but he remained calm. He didn't focus on the frightening whirring of the machine as it powered up, but he thought of Sarah and Sam. His friends.

"Now, Number Four," Dr. Lane circled him, "this machine is specially designed for your kind. It's Mogadorian technology, very advanced, much more advanced than our own. It's designed to target your legacy abilities. Your Loric cells contain this unlimited power, one that this machine can dull. It will find these cells and reduce the Loric capabilities within them. Then, it will extract this gene and record the data that it finds. It will feed back into our own computers where we will observe and examine the exact nature and genesis of your legacies and how they are initially inherent within your cells. Thus, our goal is to harness this gene and apply it to our own Mogadorian genetic code to create the most perfect weapon: Mogadorians with legacies."

"No!" Nine growled, thrashing against his restraints. This irritated his burns and he hissed in pain. John wanted nothing more than to claw the mask off of him, he pulled up with all of his strength. He needed to use his legacies, he needed to free himself-

"I know what you're thinking," Dr. Lane smiled, "using your legacies for escape? Though the restraints were charged with an electrical impulse whenever your or Number Nine attempted escape, it is now charged with a voltage powerful enough to kill 6 adult men. It will surely be able to kill just one of you. I advise against any legacies from now on, boys, or you'll be dead before I blink."

Four wanted to shout in frustration, but saw no other alternative then enduring the horrors of this cruel Mogadorian machine. Nine closed his eyes, muttering something inaudbile to himself.

"I'm glad you boys have seen sense," Dr. Lane nodded with glee, "now let us begin."

He walked slowly towards the machine and clicked a few buttons. The whirring grew louder, until it filled the entire room. Four tried taking slow, deep breaths, he tried thinking about his friends, he thought of Bernie Kosar and Henri.

The machine glowed a pale turqouise color and Dr. Lane pressed one last button before Four felt like a thousand tiny knives were digging into his skin. His eyes screwed shut and his back arched off of the table as the face mask delivered a potent gas he had no choice but to inhale. This poisonous gas entered his system and seemed to trickle across his entire body, his limbs, his cells. An excruciating pain was all John felt for what seemed like hours. His world was that sickly pale turqouise color of the machine, and he could heary fuzzy noises. Most noteably Dr. Lane's laughter.

He was sure he was going to die, it was like his head was splitting open. Four was coughing and gagging as he inhaled the acrid gas. No thoughts pierced this haze of pain, as John thought his insides were burning with acid.

Then, it died. The gas stopped pumping from the machine into the mask. John felt the burning sensation slowly crawl back and recede. His head was throbbing so bad he thought the pounding was echoing through the room. His chest rose and fell heavily with painful heaves, and his back slowly lowered until it reached the metal table again. John couldn't even open his eyes, he was drained - literally and physically.

Dr. Lane had observed the entire scene with sadistic joy. Four's suffering only furthered Nine's who was fighting to free himself from his restraints. Though, he knew he couldn't use his legacies on pain of death and his burns were a major hinderance.

"John!" Nine shouted, trying to rouse his spent friend, "Can you hear me?! Get up, man! John!"

"Four will survive," Dr. Lane said cooly, "his vitals are low, but a few moments of recovery will make him suitable for another round later on."

" _Another round?"_ Nine gawked, "You're crazy! You'll kill him!"

"Nonsense," Dr. Lane waved his hand, "it'll come close, but it won't kill him."

'You're sick! Let us go!"

"Do you really think your pleas will affect me, Number Nine?" the doctor closed in on him, "you do not realize your importance to this operation. You fail to look at the grand scheme of things! Think advancement, think betterment, think Mogadorian!"

With clenched teeth, Nine roared as he lifted his upper boy and head-butted Dr. Lane hard in the forehead. The composed doctor growled in pain and fury as he stumbled back. He looked back at Number Nine, eyes burning with rage. With a gloved hand, he reached out and pressed against Nine's burns, hard.

Nine shouted in pain, but fought. He looked at Four and knew he could not concede.

"One more silly move out of you, Number Nine," Dr. Lane growled, "and I'll tear you apart, limb from limb!"

With a snarl, he peeled his hand away from Nine's bleeding skin and stormed out of the laboratory. His shouts echoed through the hallways, "Nurse! Prepare for Experiment Two!"


	8. Chapter 8

"John? John! Get up, John!'

Four heard a frantic voice trying to reach him in the haze of his mind. He was trying to recollect his senses, but he felt like every ounce of energy had been drained from his body. It practically had. He wanted nothing more than to sink back into unconsciousness and to forget the urgent voice trying to reach him.

Unforunately, Four didn't always get what he asked for.

"Four! You've got to get up! Hurry!"

John's eyes shot open as he broke through the black murkiness of his sunconscious. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust his sensitive eyes as the voice kept yelling for him. He turned his head from side to side, trying to soak in his surroundings. He remembered. The laboratory, the restraints, the experiments, that cursed Mogadorian machine.

"Can you hear me? John!"

Four followed the voice and recognized it as Nine. His companion was strapped onto the metal table next to him, as he was before John passed out.

"N-Nine..?" he said groggily.

Relief filled his friend's eyes, "Oh, thank God. Glad to see you're awake, buddy, we don't have much time."

"Much time?" John was trying to process the words, but his mind felt sluggish and burnt out.

"Look, Dr. Psychopath left a little over an hour ago, but they're preparing for Experiment Two. I don't know what that is, but I'm not eager to find out."

Four blinked.

"Are you okay? Can you understand what I'm saying? Four!"

John squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate. Nine said something about the doctor being gone and experiment two. There was no way he could withstand Experiment Two if Experiment One left him feeling like a revived corpse.

"Yeah, yeah," John nodded, "what are we going to do? We can't use our legacies or the electric shock will kill us!"

"I know, I've been thinking of a plan while they've been gone," Nine nodded. Even with severe burn wounds, he was still doing everything he could do to plan their escape, "it's not going to be too fun for either of us, but it's better then what they've got planned."

Four agreed on that wholeheartedly. Anything was better than enduring horrible torture in this prison. He felt angry at himself for allowing Dr. Lane to use that machine to extract his Loric cells. The Mogadorians had crucial information on their race that shouldn't have fallen into their hands. Who knew what they could do to weaponize the cells against the Garde. Then the legacy their ancestors bestowed upon them would be lost.

"We need to get to the computers," John said firmly, "we need to destroy the information and data they collected from my cells. The Mogs can't have that, they'll use it to destroy us."

"Right," Nine nodded, "I agree, we've got to reach their computer mainframe. Not only will we delete the information they got from your cells, but we can maybe erase a few other things. Photographs, articles, surveillance feed - everything they've got on us or what they're planning. We'll be ahead of the game next time they come for us."

"But how do we get out of this?" John pulled at his restraints, "You said you had a plan?"

Nine nodded, "We have to wait for the doctor to get back in the room. Then, we have to wait for Experiment Two."

"Experiment Two?!" John choked, "I thought you said we had to avoid Experiment Two!"

"Yes, we will," Nine explained, "if all goes according to plan, then there won't be an Experiment Two."

" _If_ all goes according to plan," Four mentioned darkly.

"Can't think about that now," Nine shook his head, "we don't have many options-"

Voices sounded from down the hall. It was Dr. Lane. He was returning to the laboratory to begin Experiment Two.

"Quick!" Nine said frantically, "John, pretend you're unconscious! Dr. Lane doesn't know you're awake, use it to our advantage! Just follow my lead when the time comes!"

John nodded, trying to calm his heart rate as footsteps approached the double doors. Nine was clenching his fists with anger as the doctor was about to enter. Four took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to do his best to appear unconscious again. He purposely deepened his breathing and went limp as a ragdoll.

The doors swung open. Dr. Lane entered the laboratory with an evil grin. A purple bruise marked his forehead from when Nine head-butted him. The Loric teen smiled at his minor success. The doctor seemed to have regained his calm demeanor and changed into a fresh new button-down and coat. His hair was re-jelled, and he looked pale as ever.

"Ah, Number Nine," Dr. Lane flashed his perfect white teeth, "glad to see you're still with us. Let me examine those burns."

"Don't touch me!" Nine snarled as Dr. Lane slapped latex gloves on his hands. He ignored Nine's resistance and approached him.

"If you take one more step, I swear- ah!"

Nine grimaced in pain as Dr. Lane pulled out a long syringe from his pocket and stabbed it into the crook of Nine's arm. He pressed down on the plunger, releasing the contents into his bloodstream. Four could hear all of this and did everything in his power to stay still.

"What the hell was that?!" Nine panted frantically as the doctor pulled the needle from his skin.

"A mild sedative," Dr. Lane eyed him maliciously, "to avoid from any future interruptions," he rubbed the bruise on his forehead before turning away towards his surgeon's table.

The sedative took effect, but it didn't make him feel tired. It just weakened his limbs and made his movements more sluggish. That wasn't what he needed if he was trying to plan an escape.

"I see Number Four is still resting," Dr. Lane approached John, circling him like a hawk. His eyes wandered over Four's listless body, observing his deep breathing.

"Hey!" Nine growled, "What do you want from us? Why don't you just kill us already?"

"You already know the answer to that question, Nine," Dr. Lane smiled evilly, "Don't waste your breath. You're going to need it."

"Just get on with your experiments already!" Nine urged, eyes ablaze, "Mark my words, I'll get you for this."

"Easy, Nine," Dr. Lane laughed, "your eagerness is appreciated. Don't fret, I'm about to begin."

Nine watched through a callous glare as Dr. Lane called for the nurse. She entered with the black Mogadorian machine again. The one that drained Four earlier. Nine felt shivers crawl down his spine as the nurse removed the face mask and the machine began whirring to life.

Dr. Lane relished in Nine's fearful expression, "You look a little distressed, Number Nine. What, did you not enjoy my little machine last time?"

The nurse approached Four with the face mask.

"No," NIne shook his head frantically as she slipped the string over Four's head and fitted the face mask over his nose and mouth, "No, not again...please."

"I warned you of the consequences, Number Nine," Dr. Lane's gaze darkened, "I warned you that you would pay. Here is the price."

"No! No, stop! Do it to me, leave him alone! Do it to me!"

Nine's panicked eyes looked towards Four who was still keeping up the ruse of him being unconscious. His breathing remained steady and even, but he knew John was doing everything to stay calm on the inside.

"Enough!" Dr. Lane shouted, "One more word out of you, Number Nine, and Number Four will regret it!"

Nine zipped his trap, just watching with indignant eyes as he fought against the tough restraints pinning him down. Dr. Lane made the sure the mask over Four's features was placed securely before he tested his vitals.

"Low," he commented nonchalantly, "but enough to survive another round or two. Let us begin."

Nine bit his cheek so hard, he drew blood. Four was still. Dr. Lane walked over to the machine and fiddled with the wiring for a few seconds before he was satisfied.

"Experiment Two is underway."

He clicked the button as the Mogadorian machine came to life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We got signals from an unidentified location somewhere in the Midwest," Agent Paulson noted as she spread a large map over the table, allowing all to observe, "we intercepted some of the transmissions and deduced them to be Mogadorian."

"So send in the cavalry," Six furrowed her brows, "give us all of your available units and we'll charge in together, free Nine and Four, and burn their little prison to the ground."

"It's not that simple," Agent Paulson pursed her lips, "there are levels that we must go through to reach that point."

"What do you mean?" Seven retorted, "There are two innocent people being kept and probably tortured by the Mogs in there. Is that not cause enough for action?"

"Not for the U.S. government," Agent Paulson sighed, "you forget that the Mogadorians have reached out to us long ago. They've formed some alliances with politicians, promised them things that won them their favor."

"You're telling me that the American government would rather choose the Mogs over us?" Eight scoffed, "Are you serious?"

"Do they not realize what the Mogadorians are capable of!" Six shouted, "They decimated our planet and hundreds more before! What makes you think your precious Earth will be any different!? Once the Mogs have what they want, forget the promises and glory, they'll burn this planet to the ground!"  
Agent Paulson held up a hand, "Easy now, I never said that I was supporting that, I'm just telling you the facts. The FBI is all you have right now and even that's being kept under wraps. You're kind is wanted, after all."

"So, how many people know we're working together?" Sam asked.

"Just a few," Paulson whispered, "and we need to keep it that way. So, let's locate this prison and create a plan of attack so we can get your friends back."

"Okay," Sarah's jaw set harshly, "What do you suggest?"

"I can provide you with two units of agents, but I can't spare any more."

"Where is the prison exactly?" asked Seven.

"By the transmissions, I'd say somewhere in the Ozark Mountain Region of Arkansas. We can narrow it down further, the computer is processing now."

"Fine, but your units won't survive in there," Six shook her head, "Mogadorians weapons and tech are far more superior than your bullets. It'd be a slaughter."

"We can use your men to safeguard the perimeter, and shoot down any Mogadorian that tries to escape," Eight suggested.

"Right," Seven nodded, "and it'll keep from anyone getting in, in case the prison sends for reinforcements. At least we'll have a line of attack."

"Fine," Paulson nodded once, "but are you sure you all are going to be able to make it inside to rescue your friends and escape without fail with just your small group?"

"Lady, we've been fighting these things since the day we were born," Six's mouth formed a thin line, "we'll handle it."

"Okay," Paulson nodded, "let's get loaded up. I'll get the exact coordinates soon enough-"

"Agent Paulson!"

All heads turned towards the doorway as a young man entered. He looked like a desk analyst for the FBI.

"What is it?" she responded impatiently.

"We-we've got something you might want to see…"

"Well, what is it? Spit it out!"

He eyed the group of teenagers standing around Agent Paulson warily. It was clear he didn't want to divulge any information.

"They're fine, they're with me," she reassured him, "now, tell me what it is."

"We-we've got some surveillance video from nearby cameras surrounding the Mogadorian prison," he stuttered, "and it shows the two assets, the ones our ground force failed to retrieve."

"Nine and Four," Seven gasped.

Agent Paulson exhaled darkly, "We'll be right there."


	9. Chapter 9

Agent Paulson and the Garde got a great deal of information from the FBI sources. Four and Nine were caught on camera being taken by Mogadorians into their prison in a remote area of Oklahoma. The base was surrounded by security to the brim, nothing could get in or out. Yet, the Garde still planned on going.

"Okay, we reviewed the plan, correct?" Paulson said, eyeing each of them in turn. They were seated in an FBI issued van being driven to a helicopter that would take them closer to the base quicker.

They all nodded. After seeing the footage, the group gathered and discussed a battle plan to break Four and Nine free from the Mogadorian prison.

"Good, we're getting close," she sighed, "hang in there, we'll get your friends back."

The Mogadorian machine connected to Four came to life in a flurry of mechanical clicks and whirs. Four was awake, pretending to be unconscious. Nine was struggling to break free from his restraints, and Dr. Lane watched with malicious glee.

Nobody was expecting Four to do what he did next.

His heart monitor flatlined before the machine could finish powering up completely.

"What?" Dr. Lane's face went white as he saw the straight line drone across the machine, "What, no! This can't be!"

"Four!" Nine shouted, "John!? Talk to me!"

Dr. Lane ran over and unplugged the machine.

"This is outragreous! The boy's vitals were normalized, how can this happen?!"

He rushed to Four's side, cursing under his breath. If the Loric asset died on his watch, then Dr. Lane would be eliminated. These teenagers were incredible valuable to the Mogadorians, years of searching and hunting. Now, he was gone.

"No, no, no!" Dr. Lane's eyes burned with anger, as he ran and got the defibrilator paddles placed in a case on the far side of the room. Nine was trying to crane his neck to see if Four was alive. His face was white with fear.

Dr. Lane began charging the paddles, and he was about to set them to Four's chest when he realized the electric charge he rigged into their restraints would interfere with the voltage of the paddles. With gritted teeth, he turned the charge off.

That's when Four struck.

His eyes shot open, filled with anger and a thirst for vengeance. Dr. Lane fell back as the powerful Loric teen burst from his restraints, hands covered in flames. Four ran towards Nine and turned off the electrical charge connected to his bonds. Nine's restraints fell to the floor as he got to his feet.

Nine and Four slowly walked towards a cowering Dr. Lane who was struggling to crawl towards the emergency phone on the far wall. Nine extended a hand and crumpled the phone using his telekinesis.

"Dr. Lane," Four said sinisterly, "you don't look so well. Maybe you need some medical attention."

"No, please!" he pleaded, "I was just doing my job, it was nothing against you! Please, they'll kill!"

Nine reared a heavy fist back and brought it down against Dr. Lane's cheek. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Nice," John nodded, "come on, we need to hurry up and get out of here. Who knows when someone will be along to find him."

"Right," Nine huffed, "but first-"

He extended his arm, showing off his severe burns. Four nodded and Nine sat in a nearby chair as John placed his hand on the burns and willed for his healing legacy to kick in. Nine hissed in pain at first, but it soon receded as the aggravated welts disappeared into normal skin.

"Thanks," Nine closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the freedom from pain, "let's get moving."

"We need to get to the computer labs and destroy the DNA results they got from the machine."

"Definitely," Nine nodded, "I'm right behind you. Let's go kick some Mogadorian ass."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, readers! Sorry it's been a while for this story. I was gonna scrap it, but thought against it! Time to continue! My updates will be pretty frequent going forward and am excited to complete! Enjoy!**

The helicopter filled with Six, Seven, Eight, Sam, Sarah, and Agent Paulson grounded. The blades whirred to a stop as the pilot powered down the vehicle. Six's boots hit the ground first, her hair whipping around her face from the force of the wind. The rest followed after her, observing their new terrain.

They kept low profiles, knowing that Mogadorian eyes could be anywhere. Their helicopter was disguised with the logo "HELICOPTER TOURS" to deter any suspicion in case the Mogs had a wide mile radius for scanning activity. They had grounded a good mile and a half away to not be too noticeable.

"We're going to have to pursue the rest on foot," Agent Paulson said as the group gathered around.

"Fine," Six's face was terse, "let's go."

"Hold on," Sam held up his hands, "we need a plan of attack, we can't just go in guns blazing."

Six's fists clenched, "Why not?"

"Six," Marina looked at her, "we've got to go about this logically, Four and Nines' safety is at risk."

"I think a diversion would be best," Sarah spoke up, "two of us can go out as bait for them, then we strike."

"The Mogadorians recognize you all," Agent Paulson shook her head, "even you two," she looked at Sam and Sarah, "they'd know it was a trap instantly."

"So what do you sugget?" Eight asked.

"I'll go," Agent Paulson said firmly.

"We can't take that chance," Six shook her head, "the Mogs could recognize you too."

"I doubt it. They've only dealt with my superiors, I haven't had contact. I can pretend there is an important message to be delivered regarding the assets."

"Okay," Sam nodded, "then we can sneak in."

"That'll be tough," Seven shook her head, "there's security everywhere."

"What if Sarah came with you," Six looked at Agent Paulson.

Eight's brows furrowed, "But she just said-"

"I know what she said. What if we pretend that Sarah approached the FBI to give them information in return for John."

Sarah's eyes widened, "I would never-"

"We know," Seven gave her a supportive smile, "just for the sake of the mission."

She nodded glumly as Six continued.

"Agent Paulson, that's how you get in. Demand that you need to speak with the base leader. Once you're inside, you can create a path for us to enter and we can find John and Nine."

Sam nodded, "That just might work. If you both can distract the superior Mogadorian officers inside, then that'll make sneaking in a lot easier."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Agent Paulson smirked, "I think we've got a plan."

This time when the helicopter grounded, it was straight in the backyard of the Mogadorian base. It was expertly hidden in an underground World War 2 bunker that was easy to miss by the untrained eye. However, Agent Paulson was trained to understand these things. The coordinates they received from HQ definitely narrowed the location significantly, and she spotted it by the unnatural cleft in the overgrown grass surrounding and concealing the base.

The helicopter touched ground, the blades whirring to a stop. Paulson jumped down and dragged Sarah along with her. She gripped the young, blonde girl's arm tightly, trying to make it seem that she was uncomfortable and here against her will.

"I hope this works," she muttered under her breath.

Sarah looked straight ahead with unfeeling eyes, "It has to."  
Paulson and Sarah walked straight ahead. Though she couldn't see the cameras or elaborate security system, the agent knew the Mogs were watching.

"Look," Paulson whispered to Sarah, looking at the ground. Sarah followed her gaze, "tire tracks. They look fresh."

"Yeah," Sarah nodded, "and this place was supposedly abandoned in the 40s."

"Looks pretty inhabitated to me."

As they approached the tall mound in the grass, Paulson saw a rusted old doorway that looked like it hadn't been open in 50 years. However, right above it was a small blue light flickering from a technologically advanced security camera.

"This is the place," Paulson sighed, she could feel it in her bones. The feelings of something alien, of being watched. She cleared her throat as they came to a stop in front of the door and camera.

She fished her FBI badge from her coat and held it up to the lens.

"I am Agent Paulson with the FBI," she spoke clearly, "and I have a gift."

She gestured to Sarah beside her who was putting up a face of fear.

"I know you're in there and I've been sent by my superior officers to deliver crucial information regarding your recovered assets: Numbers Four and Nine."

Nothing.

Paulson's eyes darted around, looking for anything. She continued, "This is Sarah Hart, ally to Number Four. She has approached the FBI in light of the recent disappearances of the Loric assets. In exchange for knowledge of his condition, she has agreed to divulge rather enlightening information regarding the remaining assets and their current location."

Still nothing. Paulson was growing antsy. They only had one shot, if this didn't work, then they were out of options.

"Come on," she sneered, "you Mogadorians simply cannot pass up on an offer as good as this. You have two know, but imagine capturing the rest? Your work would be done, you could seek your true purpose! What?" she tugged at Sarah's arm, "does this little girl _scare_ you?"

At that, the lock clicked. A buzzing sound echoed throughout the clearing. It was loud, like a danger alarm.

"What is that?" Sarah looked around, alert.

Paulson reached forward and turned the knob to the rusty old metal door. Rust flakes dotted her palm, but she pulled the door open and was met with a long, dark hallway lit by metal-caged lights.

"It means we're in," she whispered, "let's get moving."

 **Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter, here we go!**

Nine was shuffling along through the dark, dank halls of the Mogadorian base. He was keeping close to the corners, preparing to strike everytime he rounded one. Who knew what could be waiting on the other side. The dim, metal-caged lights above were sparse and flickering. Judging by the crumbling rock of the walls and the smell of mildew, Nine would guess the place was clearly abandoned and probably not used for many years. Now, it had found new purpose as a Mogadorian prison and torture chamber.

He heard a scuff behind him. Nine turned around to see Four stumble a little. He picked himself up after a second, insisting Nine carry on. They had escaped Dr. Lane's torturous laboratory after they freed themselves. Both had managed to slip on some spare scrubs and white lab coats to blend in a little more before they left the laboratory. There were cameras all over the place, and their disguises should keep them unnoticed for at least a bit.

Nine felt his heart clench. Four had his Loric powers drained by that cursed Mogadorian machine. It was taking a toll on him now that their adrenaline had died down.

"I'm okay," Four seemed to know what he was thinking, "just keep going."

"Buddy, are you sure? I mean you don't look too-"

"I'm fine," he said more sternly, "come on. We need to get to the computer mainframe quickly."

Nine nodded, knowing that was essential. They needed to erase the Loric DNA the Mogs had collected to prevent them from weaponizing it. They had been wandering for about twenty minutes. Dr. Lane was probably still knocked out in the laboratory, but someone would come by to check on them soon. It was only a matter of time before their escape was discovered.

There were voices up ahead. Nine looked back at Four who heard it too. They immediately shuffled backwards and huddled into a crevice in one of the hallways, just big enough and dark enough to keep them concealed.

Four and Nine pressed themselves against the wall.

"Six's Novis legacy would be pretty handy right now," Nine whispered to Four as the voices passed by. Two Mogadorian guards patrolling the hallways.

Four nodded, "let's keep moving."

"I saw them round the corner on the left," Nine said, "they could've been coming from the control room. It's worth a shot."

John agreed and the two silently padded out in the hallway again. Four picked his pace up, not wanting to drag them back any more. Already, exhaustion was creeping up on him. Whatever that Mogadorian machine was, it drained him of everything. He felt like he could sleep for a full week and still feel tired. His limbs were heavy, his eyelids closing from time to time, but he knew he needed to stay alert. They were behind enemy lines, and one mistake could cost them.

They rounded the corner and were met with another long hallway, but there was a door at the end.

John started walking quickly towards it, Nine right on his heels. He reached the door and tugged at the knob.

"It's locked," he cursed.

"Must be something important in there," Nine smiled, "well, let's see what it is."

Nine, being the strongest of the Garde, clasped the knob and clenched. The metal crumpled under his hand like a soda can. He shook the knob a few times until the door creaked open.

"Nice going, Nine," Four smiled with relief, "come on. Let's get in before any Mogs see us."

They quickly filed into the room. Four felt for the light switch along the wall and flicked it on. Bright flourescent lights shone harshly. Nine and Four shielded their eyes, sensitive after scuffling around in the dimly lit halls for so long. After a few moments, they recovered and got a good look around.

"Whoa," Nine's jaw dropped.

The room was of them.

It was a spider's web of everything Loric related. Pictures, maps, video files, manila folders, papers, newpspapers, internet articles, tests - everything that the Mogs had collected on them. There were photos of them all: Four, Six, Seven, Eight, Sam, Sarah, Ella, and Malcolm. There were even pictures of Bernie Kosar and Henri. Four saw photos of his old homes that he and Henri would frequent and move out from every few months. A twinge of nostalgia flowed through him, but he suppressed it. This was much more serious.

"It-it's everything," Nine approached a map on the wall with pinpoints sticking out of it, "Look, they just marked the John Hancock Center."

"It's everywhere we've lived, everywhere we've been seen," Four circled the room, "observing all the sensitive information, "years and years of research, tracking, and planning."

"That's my old home," Nine stopped at a photo and observed it. His eyes looked clouded.

Anger boiled inside of John. He felt like a lab rat. His entire life he'd been hunted. His entire life was being held under a Mogadorian microscope, and here was the evidence. All of the emotions he felt from the fear, anxiety, loss over the years from these monsters.

His fists flamed. His Lumen legacy powered up, his anger the source of its fire.

"Four!" Nine turned to him, "Stop! You'll call attention to us!"

"So what," John growled, "let them find us."

"What?"

"No more running, Nine," Four shook his head, "we're inside this Mogadorian base, this is an opportunity."

"You wanna fight?"

Nine nodded once, firmly.

A smile crept up on Nine's lips, "Well, you know I love a good fight, John. Let's tear this Mog base apart."  
Nine ripped off his lab coat and scrub disguise. He was wearing the white shirt and sweats the Mogs had changed them into. He wanted to throw fists just at the thought of those monsters even coming near him. He'd have to channel that anger soon.

"Let's light her up."

Four's flaming fist created a fire ball. Nine and Four were by the door. Four launched the fire ball to the thick of the papers. The pictures, folders, articles - everything - all began to burn. The orange flames licked at the parchment, eager to spread.

A loud alarm began to blare throughout the entire facility. The fire alarm was ringing.

Nine cracked his knuckles, "Time to fight back."

 **Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter, here we go!**

Sarah was led by Agent Paulson down dimly lit hallway. Her breaths came quick. She was nervous and wary, and her eyes were constantly peeled for a sight of John.

When they reached the end, two Mogadorian guards waited for the pair. Sarah felt fear run through her. Her encounters with the Mogs had never been pleasant, and being this close to them made her skin crawl. She felt Agent Paulson's grip on her tighten slightly out of caution.

One of the Mogs growled at Agent Paulson, "Give us the girl."  
Sarah froze with fear. Agent Paulson shook her head, "That's not the deal."

The Mogs snarled, "We could just take her from you."

"Lay a hand on me and you lose all your support within the FBI," she countered, "your call."

The Mog growled under its breath, knowing that it couldn't risk that, "Follow us."

It turned around started to walk deeper into the base. Sarah released a relieved breath and continued on with the FBI agent. They were led down dizzying halls that all looked identical to one another.

Sarah was just waiting for the moment the Mogs would discover their ruse. Surely they'd be checking with their FBI superiors to corroborate their story. That didn't give them much time, and they needed to be ready to fight. Agent Paulson had her issued weapon on her, but Sarah was unnarmed. It was necessary for her to seem like a prisoner to complete their diversion.

She whispered to the agent, "We need to find a way to get the others in."  
The agent nodded, knowing their time was short.

"Quiet!" the Mog turned around and snapped at Sarah. Sarah felt her heart stop for a moment, seeing the danger and evil in the alien creature. She was shocked at how John had been running from these monsters for so long.

Time was running short. They needed a distraction, they needed something to allow the others to get inside the Mog base, they needed-

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Red lights flashed throughout the hallways as a loud buzzing echoed up and down the hall. The four looked up and down the corridor at the sudden commotion. An automated voice blared through the loudspeakers.

" _ATTENTION ALL POSTS. ATTENTION ALL POSTS. ASSETS HAVE ESCAPED. I REAPEAT, ASSETS HAVE ESCAPED."_

That's when Agent Paulson struck. She whipped out her gun from her belt and struck one Mog across the head. It crumpled to the floor. The next one turned around and prepared to shoot its weapon, but Sarah kicked the Mog in the chest and he went stumbling backwards.

"Go! Go!" Agent Paulson yelled. She and Sarah sprinted down the rest of the hall while the Mogs tried to recover.

No sense of keeping up their ruse now. Based on the announcement, John and Nine had escaped. That sent a flare of hope through Sarah and kept her pushing. She and the agent rounded the corner.

"We need to find a way to get the others inside!" Agent Paulson yelled as they ran, "We need their legacies if we're gonna fight off the Mogs!"

"Right," Sarah nodded, "and we need to find John and Nine! They'll be fighting the Mogs alone!"

And they were. After they set fire to the years of Mogadorian research on them, Four and Nine were sprinting down the halls and dropping Mogs left and right. John's fists were flaming like torches and Nine was using his antigravity legacy to launch himself from wall to wall and defeat the aliens at every chance.

Except, the more they fought, the more Four was growing exhausted and weaker. He wasn't fully recovered from the Legacy draining, and only his anger and adrenaline were keeping him going. Nine noticed his burning fists grow dimmer and dimmer. His movements were growing more sluggish with each punch he threw, and Nine was worried one wrong move was going to cost him in a fight against a Mog. That meant that Nine had to watch out for John and himself.

John knew he was drainingenergy fast, but he couldn't risk stopping. They had started this and they had a long way to go.

They had just battled their way through a group of five Mogadorian guards. Nine was pumped up with energy, shaking off the last of that mild sedative/muscle relaxant that Dr. Lane poked into him. He was ready to drop another fifty Mogs, but he turned around to see that John wasn't following him.

Nine doubled back to see Four leaning against the wall, catching his breath with heavy pants.

"John?" Nine asked, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah…," he said in between breaths, "I'm good...just gotta...rest for...a minute."

"Look, maybe you should just rest up. Hide out in a utility closet for a bit and just-"

"No."

"John-"

"I said no," John's eyes flashed as he stood up. He walked passed Nine stiffly, "let's keep moving. We've got to find the computer room and get out."

"Listen, John, I didn't mean to…"

His friend was already walking away, leaving Nine to follow glumly. He just wanted to help Four, he didn't mean to insult him. It was all for their protection against the Mogadorians-

CRASH!

Nine perked up and looked ahead as two Mogadorians launched themselves from a hiding spot in one of the hallways. They tackled John to the ground roughly. John, who was caught off guard, couldn't fight back right away. One of the Mogs grabbed a cattle prod from its belt and stuck John with it. He yelled in pain, the voltage coursing through him painfully as he was vulnerable.

Nine went sprinting towards him. One of the Mogs saw him coming and pulled out his own cattle prod. He blocked the path to Four and the other Mog who was mercilessly prodding John with his weapon. John, meanwhile, was trying to escape and get his bearings to fight back, but he was being shocked relentlessly.

Nine growled with anger as he flew at the Mog. The alien slashed its cattle prod, but Nine dodged. He used his antigravity legacy to bounce off the wall and come at the Mog from the side. His elbow crashed into the alien's head and it crumpled to the floor, disoriented. Next, Nine grabbed the cattle prod that had fallen to the floor and delivering another blow to the Mog. When that threat was neutralized, Nine threw the cattle prod towards the Mog attacking Four. The Mog saw the incoming weapon and batted it away. This gave Four the chance he needed. He kicked out with his leg and tripped the Mog. An incoming Nine delivered a hard blow to the jaw and the alien went limp.

"Come on, buddy!" Nine hoisted a panting Four up his by arm, "We gotta move! More are coming!"

Indeed, the alarms were still blaring, but the sounds of heavy footsteps were rounding the far corner.

"I-I just need...a minute…," Four tried to keep himself upright, but the electric shocks had taken a toll on his already weak form.

"We don't have a minute, John!"

Four looked at him with panicked eyes, "You go, Nine, find the computer room! Destroy the evidence!"

The first Mogs rounded the corner. Followed by another dozen.

"What? I'm not leaving you behind!"

"I'm dead weight to you, just go! I'll hold them off as long as I can," Four tried to stand again and went pale. He slouched against the wall for heavy support. He couldn't hold off a swarm of bees if he wanted.

Nine gripped Four's shoulders strongly, "We were separated for years, John, there's not way that's happening again."

Four looked him straight in the eye.

"We're going together, now come on!" Nine wrapped Four's arm around his shoulder and started running. Nine was the strongest of the Garde, he could support most of John's weight. They started running from the Mogs, a panting Nine and a weak Four looking for the computer room to end it once and for all.

 **Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the new one!**

"Keep running!" Agent Paulson instructed to Sarah as they both sprinted down the dizzying hallways of the Mogadorian base. The red lights were still flashing, the deafening sound of the alarms still blaring.

"Where are we going!?" Sarah shouted. It was only a matter of time before they were apprehended and running lawlessly through the base wasn't going to help them.

"I've sent a distress signal to the chopper!" Paulson said, "they know we're in trouble and should be on their way! We've just got to keep the Mogs busy until the others can get in!"

Sarah didn't argue to that as they kept going. Every few minutes a Mog would come barelling towards them and they'd work together to defeat the alien creature. Though, Sarah was surprised that their forces weren't stronger inside their own, highly protected base. Then, she realized that their guards must be pursuing a much more deadlier threat than two humans: the missing assets, Nine and Four.

"Are you sure they'll be able to find a way in!?" Sarah asked, chills going up her spine at her last thought.

"Let's hope," Paulson huffed under her breath. She and Sarah continued their trek in search of Nine and Four.

Meanwhile, Nine was still hoisting John along with him at a hobble sprint. John was weak from the legacy draining, the constant fighting, and the electric shocks. He could only summon a dim glow around his fists. Mogs weren't far on their heels, and from the sound of it, there seemed to be a lot. A few dozen at least.

The only reason they weren't apprehended yet was because Nine was doing everything he could to create obstacles in their path. He ripped a water pipe from the wall and placed the cattle prod in the liquid. When a Mog stepped in the puddle, they'd be blasted with the strong voltage. He'd also use Four's remanining fire to launch light bulb grenades towards the approaching mob.

They were useful tactics given the few resources he had, but that was all he had. And he had John to worry about. He could see from his friend's face that Four was disappointed and angry at himself for not being able to continue effectively and having Nine shoulder all the weight, but Nine wouldn't hear it.

"It's okay, buddy, I got you," Nine would huff as they kept lugging along, "Just be my eyes, okay?"

"Make a left," John instructed, keeping a watchful eye on the corridors ahead to make sure they were Mog free. Nine did as he was told, as he kept trying to fight back the approaching Mogs.

John would keep giving him directions as they continued on. This was going on for another ten minutes, before John's eyes went wide, "We've got company."

Nine looked ahead to see a team of Mogs barreling towards them from the front. They were trapped on both side. John pulled his arm away from Nine's shoulder, standing by himself but just barely.

"Can you heal yourself?" Nine asked under his breath as they held their ground. Nine was facing one side, Four the other.

John shook his head, "That Mog machine drained that too. I could probably only heal a paper cut at this point."

"I've got an idea," Nine said as the Mogs were closing in, "try to focus all your energy into one Legacy. Don't use the ones you don't have to."

"Okay," Four nodded, "That could work."

"Lumen is your most powerful," Nine spoke, "so try to cut off your energy to the others and let's light their asses up."

John nodded. His breathing became slow and rhythmic as he tried to concentrate all of his remaining energy to his Lumen legacies. He decided against his healing legacy, his telekenesis, and the others. All he could rely on now was Lumen, but that was all he needed.

Four opened his eyes, and they burned with a new fire. Nine smiled, _that's what I'm talking about._ John's fists grew bright with a strong fire, his whole arms were ablaze.

Just then, the Mogs hit. Nine took on one side. He fought three Mogs at a time, slicing and hacking into the throng as they all attempted to gain the upper hand. He would launch himself from wall to wall, confusing them and then striking. He looked up for a second to see how Four was doing.

He was doing just fine. John had burned his dozen into a crisp, and he was running towards Nine to help. He was a blazing fireball, his entire body covered in flame. He launched himself at the Mogs, who realized too late what they were up against.

"Nine!" John shouted, "Get behind me! Quick!"

Nine jumped from the walls until he was a safe distance behind Four. The Mogs had a good deal of space between them and Four, in fear of being burned alive. John spread his arms, focusing, eyes closed. The Mogs had regrouped and were staging another offensive. They were rushing Four.

"John, look out!"

Right then, Four opened his eyes and ran towards them. He firmly came to a stop after gaining some momentum, planted his feet into the floor, and thrust his arms forward. A great ball of fire spread from his hands and towards the horde of Mogs. Nine retreated a little, feeling the intense heat of the fire ball from down the hall. The Mogs didn't stand a chance as they all perished from Four's deadly Lumen legacy.

A few moments later, Nine looked up again. The fire and heat had died down. There were just piles of ash on the floor. John stood in the center of it all, breathing hard. Nine watched him stagger back slightly, and he rushed forward. He caught John before he hit the floor.

"Whoa…," John held his head.

"Take it easy, pal, you did good," Nine looked around, "you did damn good."

"We still need to get out of here," John shook his head, "we're vulnerable out in the open."

"You need to sit down, John, you need to rest a bit."

"We're in the middle of a Mog base, Nine, there's no time to rest."

Nine looked up and down the halls, "More will be coming soon, we just gotta lay low for a bit. I see a door down the hall, we can stay in there-"

" _NUMBERS FOUR AND NINE!"_

Both of them froze.

The painfully familiar voice sounded down the hall, but it was filled with fury and vengeance.

"Oh no," Four whispered under his breath.

Nine cursed to himself.

" _You didn't think I would be defeated so easily, did you?"_

"Nine," Four gulped, "run."

Nine didn't hesitate. He hoisted John's arm around his shoulder and started barreling down the hall.

Dr. Lane stood a few hundred feet away, watching as the two assets scrambled for escape. He had a shiny black eye and a few bleeding cuts on his face, but he still had that sinister smile and pale white skin. His gelled back hair was slightly ruffled, but there was rage in his eyes. Standing behind him was another dozen Mog guards.

"AFTER THEM!"

The Mog guards rushed forward, fully weaponized.

"BRING THEM TO ME ALIVE! I WANT THEM ALIVE!"

Dr. Lane's bleeding lip spread with a maniacal laughter as he watched the two Loric teens run and disappear down the hall.

"There's no hiding anymore, boys," Dr. Lane smiled to himself. "Only pain."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hold on!" Sarah skidded to a stop. She was panting heavily, her hands on her knees, "I-I need a minute."

Paulson stopped as well, not arguing. They were both out of breath for running for what seemed like hours. The agent assured Sarah that she had sent out a distress signal to the chopper, but they didn't know when the others would arrive.

Besides, Four and Nine were in trouble. They were alone in the Mog base, fighting off legions of the alien creatures in who knows what type of condition.

"Look, we need another tactic," Sarah shook her head, "we can't just keep running."

Agent Paulson nodded. She looked around the hall, searching for some kind of door or path to lead them somewhere valuable.

"We can try to ventilation system, that'll-"

 _WHACK!_

A baton smacked Agent Paulson against her head. She fell to her knees. A shocked Sarah turned around to see a lone Mog standing over her, teeth bared in a gross smile.

It raised the baton again, but Sarah dodged. She ran by Paulson's side and pulled out the gun on her belt.

"What are you going to do to me, little girl?" It laughed.

Sarah's eyes narrowed and she fired a shot. It went straight into the Mog's leg. The alien screamed in pain and shock as it fell to its knees. The baton fell from its hand and Sarah kicked it away. She ran towards the creature and pressed the barrel of the gun against its forhead.

"Tell me where they are," she growled menacingly.

The Mogs eyes were filled with panic, "I don't know."

"Liar!" she cocked the gun, "Now, tell me!"

Agent Paulson shakily got to her feet and was standing by Sarah now. Blood trickled from her skull, but she ignored it, "I'd listen to her if I were you."

Sarah's eyes were as sharp as daggers.

The Mog remained tight-lipped.

An impatient Sarah fired a shot into the Mog's shoulder. It yelled in pain again as Sarah growled once more, "The next one goes through your chest. Now tell me where they are!"

"I don't know!" the Mog cried, "The information surpasses my personnel ranking!"

"What do you know?" Paulson grilled.

"That the experimentation was complete. That our supervising surgeon successfully extracted the Loric DNA from one of the assets."

"No…," Sarah's eyes widened, "No, that's impossible!"

The bleeding Mog spread its sharp teeth in a grotesque smile, "It's true. We have unlocked the key to our victory-"

"Where is it?" Paulson's eyes narrowed, "Where are they keeping the data?"

"I will never tell!"

Paulson grabbed the gun from Sarah's hand and struck the Mog across the jaw. It spit blood.

"Tell me!"

The Mog just smiled.

An enraged Paulson shot another round into the Mog's leg. It screamed in pain once more.

"Tell me where the data is kept!"

"The computer room," it coughed weakly, "but you'll never find it…"

Mogadorian voices from down the hall reached them. They must've heard the gunfire.

"Come on," the agent pulled Sarah along, "we've got to move."

"But the data-"

"We're going to find it. Let's go!"

A reluctant Sarah followed Agent Paulson along.

They made their way down dizzying hallways. Sarah asked, "Do you know where we're going!?"

"Yes," the agent nodded, "the FBI and Mogadorians have friendly relations, therefore we have shared our base blueprints, and they have shared their own."

"So, you know where the computer room is?"

"Precisely," Paulson nodded, "we're almost there."

"But what about Nine and Four?"

"They can handle themselves for now, this is far more urgent. If the Mogs have that DNA then that's the end of Lorien. They'll be invincible!"

"How far are we?"

"Right down this hall," they took a turn down a discreet hallway, one Sarah would have just passed if she wasn't looking. Paulson led her down the way and they stopped in front of a locked, black door.

"Here it is," she eyed the keypad, "all of their data is here."

"Everything?" Sarah's jaw dropped, "Why isn't there more security?"

"Because they're too busy chasing after your friends," Paulson said, "this is our chance, we can't blow it."

She aimed her gun at the keypad and fire. Agent Paulson rammed the door a few times with her shoulder and it gave way.

Agent Paulson stepped inside, "Come on," she waved Sarah in, "we destroy this, we destroy it all."

Sarah breathed heavily, but stepped inside. Though she yearned to keep searching for John and Nine, Paulson was right. This was their only opportunity and they needed to seize it.

She just hoped the others were okay.

 **Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Up ahead!" Four smiled with relief, "look!"

Nine was sweating from head to toe. Not only because it was physically toiling to hoist John along at a run, but because Four was radiating heat.

Nine didn't know if that was a way for his body to recover or if it was a bad side effect from the legacy draining, but Four was burning up. So, Nine was eager to hear some good news if it meant that they get out of this damn place and to a doctor, then that sounded like a good plan.

Nine looked up.

And was disappointed.

"What?" It was a door at the end of the hall with a label called "utility room", "That doesn't help us!"

"Yes, it does, Nine! Not only is it a safe place for us to catch our breath for a minute, but there could be the base blueprints in there. We can find the computer room and destroy the evidence."

He had a point. Nine lumbered along at a faster pace, Four trying to help as much as he could. They quickly entered and slammed the door shut. John pulled his arm away and tumbled to a nearby chair. A panting Nine pressed his back against the door, just in case.

"That voice," Nine breathed heavily.

"I know," John nodded grimly, "Dr. Lane."

"He's coming after us, Four, we can't stay for long. He had a whole army of Mogs with him."

"I know, Nine," Four closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he looked around. It was a dingy little room with a desk in the corner and an old desktop computer. John hobbled over to it, wincing. He sat before it, slowly clicking the keys to bring it to life. Nine made sure he was still by the door, keeping an ear out for incoming Mogs.

"Here," Four nodded, "I think the blueprints to the base are here."

"Well hurry up and get them, cause we've got to go."

John clicked a few more files and pulled up a floorplan of the base.

"You got it?" Nine asked.

He squinted, eyes narrowed in concentration as he observed the map, "Yes! I've got it. We're not far!" his eyes were bright, "we can destroy it and finally get out of here."

"You see an exit route on there?"

Four looked back with a nod, "There's a vent in the computer room that leads to the overall ventilation system. We can crawl through there to the East exit and escape from there."

"Got it," Nine nodded, "you ready?"

"Yeah," Four stood up firmly, "let's go."

0o0o0o0o

Sarah and Agent Paulson were in the Computer Room. It was filled with monitors, harddrives, electronic files, disks, and more. The electronics cast a pale blue glow over them, making Sarah feel even more eerie. Paulson was clacking away at the master computer.

Her eyes widened, "Wow...there's everything on here."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, still hearing the distant alarms of the base outside their concealed door.

"Arrival files, future plans, weapon blueprints - everything," Paulson was having trouble grasping it all, "and a lot the FBI is being kept in the dark about."

"Well, what did you think?" Sarah scoffed, "That the Mogs were going to be open about their plans? They'll tear Earth apart like they did Lorien and a hundred others."

Paulson didn't respond. Sarah turned away. She opened her mouth to speak but a cruel voice shouting from the hallway stopped her.

Agent Paulson and Sarah froze, their eyes shooting to the doorway as they heard the source of the voice just outside the computer room.

"Don't move," Paulson whispered. Sarah was wise to follow.

The voice was none other than Dr. Lane. There was a commotion outside, like a dozen soldiers were marching down the hall. And that they were. A troop of fully armed Mogs were hunting down the rogue Nine and Four, Dr. Lane's order urging them on.

"Find the assets! Bring them to me alive! I need them alive, they will pay for what they've done!"

"Nine and Four," Sarah whispered to herself.

"They're closer than we thought."

"We gotta go!" Sarah bolted for the door, but Paulson held her back.

"Are you crazy!?" the agent scolded, "you hear that outside? They outnumber us twenty to two! We'll be killed!"

"But Four and Nine-"

"-are still alive. We can take them all out in here by completely destroying their server."

Sarah's eyes narrowed suspiciously," This isn't about that….you want the data for yourself."

"What?" the agent scoffed.

"You said so yourself that there's data there that even the FBI don't have. This isn't about Nine and Four, you're planning on extracting the Mog files for information on the Garde. Six was right, we never should've trusted you!"

"No!" Agent Paulson defended herself, "Sarah, I'm risking my job and life being here! It's because the FBI want to make ammends-"

Sarah's eyes were ablaze, "I don't buy it!"

"Sarah, please, listen to me-"

Just then, the door burst open.

The arguing Sarah and Paulson had given their location away from their shouting. Three Mogs trailing behind from the patrol that passed stormed in. They held their guns before them, pointed straight at the two humans.

"Intruders!" the center one yelled.

"The computer mainframe has been breached!" one shouted, "I repeat, the computer mainframe-"

 _CRACK!_

The Mog dropped to the floor. Behind him materialized Number Nine.

Sarah's eyes widened in shock.

The two remaining aliens turned around and were met with hard punches from the strong Loric teen. They dropped in seconds.

"Nine!" Sarah blurted out, "How did you-"

"No time," he panted, "Inside!"

Sarah and Agent Paulson backed away from the door as Nine looked back up and down the hallway, making sure it was clear. When he was sure they were safe for now, he ran inside.

Sarah looked around, "Wait, where's-"

A body slipped through the door just as Nine closed it. Number Four stumbled to the ground, his chest heaving with heavy breaths. Nine was also breathing hard. From all the running and fighting the two had to do, they were beat. Nine slid to the floor next to John, pressing his back against the door.

"John!" what should have been relief in seeing him turned to concern at their condition. She kneeled by him, grasping his face in her hands.

"Sarah," he smiled weakly, eyes slightly glazed, "you're okay…"

"But you're not," her tone was filled with worry.

An equally shocked Paulson kneeled by the two Loric teens. They were grimy, covered in sweat, blood, ash, burn marks, and bruises.

"What happened?" the agent asked warily.

"No time," Nine shook his head, "explain later. We got a psycho doctor on our tail."

"Is that the voice we heard?" she asked.

Four nodded, "And he's got about two dozen fully armed Mogs with him."

"What do we do?" Sarah asked.

John looked straight at the computer, "We've got to destroy everything in here. They extracted crucial data during experimentation, they have copies of my DNA."  
 _Experimentation._ That word made Sarah flinch.

"Okay," Paulson nodded, much to their surprise. They would've thought she would protest and insist on salvaging it. There was crucial information on there, as Four said, data that could seriously assist the FBI if need be, "do what you have to do."

John nodded. He staggered to his feet and rushed to the computer, Sarah right by him. Agent Paulson and Nine guarded the door, getting ready to bust out.

"Do you have a plan?" the FBI agent asked, "that Doctor you talked about seems pretty hellbent to find you both."

Nine shuddered at the thought then nodded, "We have a plan. After we destroy everything here, we found a path through the ventilation system to the outside."

"The others should be waiting."

"Others?"

"Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, and Sam. They're in one of our choppers about a half a mile away."

Nine nodded, relieved, "Let's make it out of here first."

Four was typing away at lightning speed on the computer. The desktop was connected with a hundred wires, each to some crucial Mogadorian data base that provided information to a majority of their operation.

"John, you said something about your DNA," Sarah gulped, "If the Mogs have that, then the whole Garde is compromised."

"I know," Four nodded grimly, "I've almost got it."

Sarah watched as he opened encrypted files, looking for the most recent ones. He saw one under the user of DR. NATHANIAL LANE. Four clicked it and looked under the EXPERIMENTATION folder.

A live feed began to play. Sarah's eyes widened as she saw video footage of Four and Nine strapped to tables like animals in some laboratory. An unfamiliar machines was hooked up to Four and he arched his back in pain. John quickly closed the tab. Sarah felt a choking feeling in her throat.

"Did you get it, Four?" Nine asked, urgency to his voiced. They were all itching to get out of there.

"Yeah," John nodded, "here we go."

He clicked a few more then reached a red file folder. In bold letters it read: **CLASSIFIED**.

Below it read

 **EXPERIMENT #1 RESULTS: ASSEST DNA - ORIGIN: LORIC - "NUMBER FOUR"**

Below it was a series of code, John's genetic code.

Sarah observed it with wonder, but John was steely-faced. He erased the files completely, making sure every last bit of Dr. Lane's experimentation and information on the Garde was permanently terminated.

"We're good to go," Four nodded successfully, "they're gone."

"Now let's light this puppy up," Nine said, "Four?"

He stood. Sarah watched him to make sure he didn't fall. He seemed steady for now. Nine poked his head out the door. He looked from side to side, making sure there were no Mogs.

"Clear. Let's move!"

Nine exited first, followed by Paulson then Sarah. Sarah turned when she felt Four wasn't following.

"John?" she called.

"I'm right behind you," he smiled at her.

She nodded, brows furrowed, but stepped outside by Nine and Agent Paulson. She looked around, feeling vulnerable in the open. Though, having Nine beside her made her feel better. She was happy they were safe, they were gonna make it out.

"What are we waiting for?" Agent Paulson asked.

Suddenly, an orange light glittered from the computer room. Four came jogging out a second later. The orange light was a fire, one that was growing quickly. It burned at the electric wires, machinery, internet files, and computers. In seconds, the whole computer room was ablaze.

Nine nodded once, satisfied with their work.

"Let's go!" Four insisted, "Dr. Lane and his troop of Mogs are definitely gonna notice this."

"He's right, we need as much distance between us and them as possible. The pathway is here!"

Nine, Agent Paulson, Four, and Sarah, the most unlikely group, sprinted once more through the Mog base as the Computer Room with all the Loric information burned behind them.

The ventilation system the two had studied in the blueprints turned out to be a success. Four remembered the way better than Nine and led them through the base. They cut corners carefully, two by two, making sure all were accounted for.

"Okay, here it is," Four knealt by a steel grate in the wall, "let's hurry. Nine?"

Using his accentuated strength, Nine ripped the grate from its slot. Paulson admired his sheer, natural power. The others thought nothing of it.

Four entered first, their guide, ready to lead them to the outside. Sarah followed then Paulson then Nine. Nine was still wary of the FBI agent and preferred to keep her in his sights for the final leg of their ordeal.

John climbed through the vent and shimmied his way inside. The quarters were tight, but they had no better option. He moved forward for the rest to have enough room to enter. When he heard Nine refitting the metal frame to the slot, he continued on. They crawled through, slowly but surely, with Nine cursing the whole way.

 _Left. Sharp right. Right. Left._

He kept imagining the blueprints in his brain. That was the only thing keeping his tired mind from shutting down. He craved nothing more than sleep at the moment, a soft bed and complete oblivious. Yet, he wasn't there yet. He needed to continue on for all of their sakes.

It took a few minutes for their plan to be revealed. The alarms suddenly shut off inside the base. Those alarms had been ringing for a while now, ever since Four and Nine had been reported as escaped assets. The Mogs immediately cutting them off was not a good sign. It meant they realized something was up, and John hoped to himself that they wouldn't be discovered.

That left a deafening silence between them all. None of them dared utter a word fearing the Mogs might hear it without the comfort of the alarms. Already, the vibrating metal as they crawled through the vents sounded like a cacophony.

"Keep going!" Nine whispered.

Reluctantly, Four kept moving. He put one hand in front of the other, making his way through the dank ventilation system. It was grimy and gross inside, the circuit having been around for decades.

 _SHLINK!_

A long blade sliced through the metal below them. The blade cut a gash through Sarah's arm. She pulled back, covering a hand over her mouth as she tried to stay silent. They all froze, John's heart thudding in his chest. The cut on Sarah's wrist looked superficial, not too deep, but blood started to drip from the wound. She ignored it.

The blade slowly pulled out of the metal, leaving a small hole.

Nine frantically motioned for them to keep moving, but Four knew the moment they did they'd be discovered. They had to wait it out, hoping the Mogs wouldn't hear.

"We've found the assets!"

"Go, go, go!" Agent Paulson yelled. The four of them clambered through the vents, the commotion below them getting louder and louder. The Mogs were on their tails, weaponizing and preparing to bring down the whole thing.

"Four!" Nine shouted, "Are we almost out!?"

"Just a little more!"

"We don't have time!" Sarah said, panicked, "We've got to do something!"

John felt his fists begin to heat up as adrenaline pumped through him. A part of his body protested in pain, yearning for him not to activate his legacies once again, but he pushed through.

"I've got them!" John shouted, "you guys keep moving!"

"What? No!" Sarah argued.

"Which way?" Agent Paulson asked with wide eyes.

"Two lefts, go down the tunnel, quick right and you'll find another grate. That'll lead you out."

"We're not leaving you alone!" Sarah shooked her head.

"He's not alone," Nine said firmly, "we've got this. You go and get that chopper ready, we'll be out soon."

There was no time for goodbyes. Sarah was ushered forward by Agent Paulson. She just gave John a longing look as he looked at her yearningly. He wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms, but this was the safest option for them all.

The shouting of the Mogs below grew louder still. Dr. Lane's voice started to become clear, he was ready for them.

"One last time," Nine shook his head, "let's get 'em."

 **Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Almost done, here we go!**

Agent Paulson followed Number Four's instructions to the dot. Without a second thought she crawled through the vent ducts, Sarah behind her. She made the necessary turns, the sounds of Mogs yelling slowly fading behind her.

"Stop," Sarah breathed heavily, "we can't leave them. We need to go back."

"Sarah, that's suicide! We can help them by escaping and getting the others!"

Sarah sighed, knowing that going back wouldn't help. Nine and Four would have to worry about them instead of fighting the Mogs, and that meant increased burden on them.

"We're almost out. Let's go."

They continued on through the vents.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nine dropped through the vents to the ground floor. He was surrounded by Dr. Lane's troop of Mogs. The doctor himself was at the far end, barricading himself with the few dozen alien creatures to prevent immediate attack from the Loric teens.

Nine's eyes narrowed with anger and hatred. _I'm coming for you,_ he vowed.

He touched ground, Four right behind.

"Let's do this!" he shouted, urging the Mogs to fight.

John was scaling the forces before them.

"Remember!" Nine reminded, "Save your strength, focus on one legacy!"

"Right!" Four nodded.

Nine charged. He dropped the first Mog and took its weapon. It was a long, deadly looking sword. Nine expertly swung, fending off the aliens that threatened to engulf him.

Meanwhile, Four was trying to heed Nine's advice. He focused his energy into his Lumen legacy, just as he did before. His adrenaline was high thankfully, and just the sight of Dr. Lane made his heartrate spike.

His fists were glowing with fire as he struck Mogs left and right. He scorched through them easily, ready to fight. Thoughts of Sarah popped into his mind, urging him to continue despite how exhausted and weak he felt. The thought of the Mog blade slicing through her arm made him punch harder, fight faster. He stole a glance at Nine who was doing just fine. He managed to acquire a long sword and a cattle prod. He was dropping the aliens right and left. He was jumping off walls and fighting relentlessly.

 _BZZZ!_

"Ah!" Four yelled in pain. His focus on Nine was to his own detriment. A Mog reached out with its cattle prod, taking advantage of Four's lack of concentration. He stuck Four in the ribs, making him drop to his knees. His fire in his fists snuffed out, as he was gasping and twitching, trying to recover from the shock.

The Mogs descended. They remembered Dr. Lane's instructions: find them and bring them to him alive.

One clamped its hand on Four's leg. He kicked out, but soon another set of hands gripped his other leg. He was being pinned to the floor, willing for his Lumen to kick in. Now, he wasn't concentrating on his legacyl he was focused on frantically trying to escape. Two more Mogs held his arms.

"Get off me!" he yelled, "Get the hell off me!"

Nine heard John's shouts.

He turned his head to see him being pinned to the floor by about six Mogs, a whole crowd surrounding them.

"John!" he called, trying to reassure him that he was coming for him.

Dr. Lane saw the exchange and the opportunity.

"Quickly!" the sadistic doctor yelled, "bring him to me! Bring the asset to me!"

"No!" Nine shouted in dismay as the Mogs picked up a fighting Four and started to weave through the crowd towards Dr. Lane. Though, Nine couldn't break free. He was fighting five Mogs at a time, and they weren't ending. It was wave after wave of them.

"Come on, Four!" he called desperately, "Fight back! Show them who you are! Show them they can't defeat Lorien!"

John wanted nothing more than to pry off the hands holding him down, but he knew that he needed to listen to Nine and focus.

 _Focus, Four. For Lorien. Focus your legacies._

John imagined bright, passionate fire. He imagined his Lumen legacy, the most honed of his powers. It was the first one he acquired, the one that defined him. He needed to use it, to channel it to escape. Nine was depending on him, so was Sarah, and the others. Lorien was depending on him.

With a roar, John felt his entire body engulf in flames. The Mogs shouted below him, dropping him as their hands burned with fire. Four was a human fireball. Everything around him turned to ash.

"Yeah!" Nine cheered, "That's what I'm talking about!"

Dr. Lane's eyes were wide with fear, "Recover the asset!"

Some Mogs challenged Four, but they were burned to ash in seconds. More wise ones stood warily away, just shy of the flames. John breathed heavily as he ran towards them. He didn't even have to fight. He just launched fireballs into their troops and they did the rest. The fire spread hungrily, consuming Mog after Mog. Piles of ash littered the floor and slowly Nine stepped away as the Mogs weren't focused on battling him, but surviving.

In a matter of minutes, the fight shifted. It wasn't Nine and Four being overpowered by Mogs, but Nine and Four standing in an empty battleground with Mog ash at their feet. Four's fire still burned brightly as Dr. Lane remained.

He stood at the very end of the hall. He held a gun before him with shaking hands, genuine panic in his eyes.

"You," Nine growled, "you sick son of a bitch."

"Stay back!" the doctor yelled, "Stay away from me!"

"Why should we?" Four snarled.

"I-I only did as I was told! Don't-don't hurt me!"

There was a tense silence that passed.

"We won't."

"What?" Nine looked at John in outrage.

"We won't," Four continued, "because the Mogs will."

Nine nodded. Though this Mog base was infiltrated, word of Dr. Lane's failure would go around. The heads of the Mogadorian movement would be after him, they would torture him, maybe kill him.

"You're right," Nine huffed, "let your so-called 'saviors' be the death of you."

"Come on, Nine," Four said with a cold tone, "let's go."

They turned their backs, as Dr. Lane's eyes were far away. The realization of their words sunk in. He would definitely be killed by the Mogs for failing in his experimentation.

"No!" the doctor called after them, "Take me with you! Please! I'll be dead, the Mogs will kill me!"

But when he looked, the Loric teens were gone. Escaped.

Dr. Lane looked down at the gun in his hands.

One frightening thought crossed his mind: he was a dead man.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Agent Paulson kicked at the grate with her boots. The rusted metal gave way easily. Fresh sunlight beamed from the other end of the vent. Her spirits lifted with hope and relief. The agent crawled out, feeling grass underneath her palms as they reached the exterior of the Mogadorian base. Agent Paulson breathed the clean, fresh air, not realizing how toxic the environment of the Mogs were.

Sarah followed out closely, also relishing in the freedom from the Mog territory. Though, they couldn't be idle for long. The two quickly got to their feet, running through the tall grass towards their chopper. Nine told them to be ready, and they were going to be. They wouldn't let them down.

Six was pacing the grass frustratedly. Sitting by her were Eight, Sam, and Seven.

"I think we should go in," Six shook her head, "it's been too long."

"Agent Paulson said we should wait for her signal," Sam sighed, "if we go in now, we could completely destroy their ruse. They'll be killed by the Mogs."

"It's been an awfully long time," Marine fidgeted with her fingers.

Eight shrugged, "I think we should do as Agent Paulson said. She's our only insider in the Mogadorian base. She knows this better than we do."

"Fine," Six huffed.

They were completely oblivious to the events that transpired inside. Agent Paulson had delivered a distress signal, but the signal never reached the chopper. The Mogadorians had set up electronic security measures to prevent that. So, the reinforcements were left in the chopper, wondering and waiting for their call to action.

"Hey," Eight narrowed his eyes, "what is that…?"

Seven followed his gaze and her eyes widened, "Is that?"

"Sarah and Paulson," Six clenched her fists, "they're running this way."

"Get the chopper up!" Sam shouted to the pilot.

"Oh no," Seven held a hand up to her mouth, "What do you think happened?"

"We should've gone in, that's what!" Six growled to herself.

Sarah and the FBI agent bounded towards them, bloodied, sweaty, and grimy. They were panting heavily, barely reaching the chopper as the large blades started to spin.

"Hurry!" Agent Paulson said between breaths, "Get us in the air!"

"What happened?" Eight asked, "Where's Nine and Four!?"

"They're gonna meet us!" Sarah explained quickly, "get us over the base, now!"

All of them climbed onboard the chopper as the vehicle began to rise. It lifted from the ground, the screaming whir of the rotating blades filling their ears.

"Where are they?" Six persisted, "Nine and John?"

"Inside," Sarah's face fell, "fighting the Mogs."

"What are we doing here then!?" she said, enraged, "we should be in there helping them!"

"It's no use, Six!" Agent Paulson shook her head, "We barely made it out, they can handle themselves!"

Sam turned to them, "The pilot is asking where we should land the chopper?"

"Don't land!" the agent said, "Keep it hovering over the base! When we see them escape, we'll go to them!"

" _If_ they escape," Six snarled.

"Six," Seven said with hard eyes, "don't be like that. We're all trying our best."

"Not good enough."

She turned away, facing the Mogadorian base bristling.

"Now, we wait," Agent Paulson sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Four and Nine were staggering through the halls. Dr. Lane was behind them, they had fought his dozens of Mogs, but now they needed to get out.

"Come on," Four urged Nine who was lagging behind, "we're almost out."

"Damn," Nine panted, "I could really use a nice nap right now."

"You're telling me," John cracked a tired smile, "I could sleep for a week."

"Where are we?"

"We're towards the East end of the base. Almost to another ventilation system that can lead us out of-"

John stopped when he heard Nine cry out behind him. He turned around to see Dr. Lane standing behind Nine, a bloodied dagger in his hand. Nine sunk to his knees, staring at his side. There was a deep gash right above his hip.

Dr. Lane's eyes were crazed, maniacal, "Where do you think you boys are going?"

He raised his blade again.

"No!" Four thrust out his hand. His telekinesis activated, throwing Dr. Lane down the hall.

"Get up, Nine, come on!" Four helped haul Nine to his feet. Nine's eyes looked cloudy with pain. He gripped his bleeding side.

John raced through the halls, feeling his heart beating in his chest. He sprinted towards the vents, Nine's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

A few more turns and twists, and he saw it. Four gently laid Nine against the wall, trying not to look at the alarming wound in his side.

He kicked the metal grate in, opening up the path for them.

"Almost out, buddy, hang in there!" John said as he lifted him to his feet. He guided Nine through the vent first. Nine tried to be as much help as possible, listening to Four's instructions as best as he could.

As soon as John was sure Nine was safely inside, he slipped in after him. Based on the blueprints, they were near exterior of the base.

"Go forward, then make a right," John panted. Nine followed. He was slow and careful with his movements, blood dripping from his clasped hand.

After a few more turns, they had reached another grate. Daylight was pouring in from the outside, they were almost out. Four kicked the grate in and helped Nine out. They reached the grass, shielding their eyes from the bright sun after being in the dim base for so long.

Now that they were in a safer spot, Four hovered his hand over Nine's wound.

"What are you doing?" Nine winced.

"I've got to heal you."

"No," Nine gripped his wrist, stopping John from using his healing legacy, "Four, you've got to destroy this place. Don't waste your energy on me, use your Lumen legacy. Like I said, focus your legacies into one."

"But, Nine, I can't leave you like this!" Nine was right. He could only use one legacy at a time now, a prolongued side effect of the Mogadorian machine that sucked his legacies from him. He was still too weak to recover and use more than one.

"I'll be fine, just destroy the place!"

With a heavy heart, Four nodded. John eyed the ventilation system, "I saw a gas panel inside."

Nine gripped his shoulder, "You know what to do."

"Get to the surrounding trees, Nine, hurry."

Four helped Nine get to his feet. The bigger Garde groaned with pain, but tried to hold it in as he clutched his bleeding side. He staggered to the nearby treeline. He could remain concealed there and safe from the blast.

Four dove back into the vents, retracing their steps. His heart clenched at being back inside, the pungent smell of the Mog base filling his nose and making his eyes water.

 _Almost done, John, almost done._

He reached the first opening again and poked his head out. The hallway was clear. John stepped out of the vent and ran halfway down the hall to a gas panel. He ripped the the panel off and saw a lever that read: OXYGEN.

"That'll do it," Four nodded.

He closed his eyes and focused his legacies. He summoned the last bit of his strength, battling off his exhaustion, as his hands glowed. He thought of Nine and Sarah, of his remaining friends, of his home planet, of his mission.

With a burning fist, he punched the gas panel with all of his might.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I don't see them!" Sarah looked frantically for Nine and Four. The helicopter had been hovering for a few minutes now, "Where are they-"

 **BOOM!**

An enormous blast veered them back. All of them tumbled, desperately clawing for handholds to keep them grounded in the chopper as the helicopter swayed from side the side. The pilot tried to regain flight control as an explosion rocked them in the sky.

"What the hell was that!?" Eight shouted.

They all looked out the window to see a giant hole in the center of the Mogadorian base. It blasted the structure clean, the explosion leaving it a pile of rubble and ash.

"Get us higher!" Paulson ordered, "In case there are any residual blasts!"

The chopper rose.

"Nine and Four!" Seven yelled, "Were they still inside?"

Nobody wanted to answer.

"There!" Sam pointed to something on the ground, "Over there!"

They all followed his gaze to see two small figures stumbling to the trees.

"That's them!" Six said with gritted teeth, "Get us over there!"

The chopper veered to the left, approaching the two figures as fast as it could.

As they got closer, the figures became the two familiar bodies of their friends.

"Down there!"

As the chopper circled them, Eight could see that it was Nine and Four. They were lying on the ground, not moving. He hoped to Lorien they were unconscious.

Six jumped out of the chopper while it was still a few feet from the ground. The others followed as they ran to them. The sound of sirens were approaching, cops and firefighters on their way from the blast.

"We've got to get out of here!" Agent Paulson shouted above the whirring of the blades, "Let's grab them and go!"

Seven, Eight, and Sam ran to Nine. They saw a bleeding wound from his side with horror. The three grabbed him by the arms and legs and lifted him up, carrying him to the chopper. Sarah and Six ran to John. He was hot to the touch, probably the reason behind the blast. They carried him up and ran to the chopper.

"Go, go, go!" Agent Paulson yelled. The chopper began to rise again.

All of them were safely tucked inside. Nine and Four were placed on cots. They looked beaten and battered. Seven placed her hand on Nine's side, using her healing legacy to mend his wound.

"It's deep," she reported, "it's going to take a bit to heal."

"Get us back to the Chicago office," Agent Paulson ordered, "and tell them we've got two for the infirmary."

 **Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter! Again, I don't own any characters or content from the "I Am Number Four" series! Hope you all enjoyed**

Nine felt his eyes open. He was groggy, exhausted actually. It was like he had been running for about a week, and this was the first rest he'd gotten. His unfocused vision saw white everywhere. A white room, a white bed, white covers, a white gown.

He lifted his tingling hand to see an IV sticking out of it. He turned his head to see fluid dripping from it through the cord. He had to be in a hospital or infirmary of some kind. It wasn't the John Hancock Center or the godforsaken Mogadorian base, that much he was sure of.

It all came back to him. The Mog base. The fighting. Four.

 _Four._

His heart rate spiked. He turned his head, looking for John. He settled once he saw him. John was lying on his own hospital bed a few feet away next to him. He was still asleep, breathing deep, covered in bruises and cuts. Nine didn't even want to see his own complexion.

"He's awake," Nine heard a voice.

There was a shuffling of movement and three figures came into view. He recognized Agent Paulson, and Malcolm. The third person was a tall, blonde man in a doctor's coat.

Nine bristled, immediately thinking of Dr. Lane. He calmed, knowing that was behind them and that this man was here to help them not torture or experiment on them.

"Nine?" Malcolm's brow was creased with worry.

The doctor flashed a penlight in his groggy eyes. He cringed, turning away.

"Cognitive test seems okay," the doctor nodded, satisfied, "Number Nine, can you hear me?"

Nine cleared his throat, "Yeah," he groaned, "I can hear you."

"Thank goodness," Malcolm breathed a sigh of relief, "how are you feeling, Nine?"

"Tired," he responded, eyes already half closed.

Agent Paulson nodded, "I bet. You and Number Four did quite a number in there."

"What...what happened?" he said with a hoarse voice, trying to concentrate.

"I'll explain that later," Paulson said, but turned to the physician, "Doc?"

"Number Nine," the doctor explained matter-of-factly, "you suffered a few injuries, most prominently a deep stab wound in your abdomen. Thankfully, one of your group members, Marina, was able to help with some of the healing. Though, the knife wound caused sufficient internal bleeding and we had to clear away the scar tissue. You should recover fully in the next couple of weeks."

"Then why do I feel so...drained," Nine sighed, wanting nothing more than to sleep, "If Seven healed me."

"You and Number Four were trapped by the Mogadorians for two days. Experimentation, torture, injury, no food or water, running, fighting - these are all contributors. Your body has been running on maximum capacity for 48 hours. In the moment, adrenaline is pushing you to keep going so you don't feel it. However, once that wears off, the toll of all your efforts catches up to you."

Nine laid his head back, feeling his eyelids grow heavy.

"Don't worry," Malcolm patted his arm, "you're gonna be fine. The others are okay too."

Nine could only manage a nod. Sleep was already creeping up on him, and their voices were fading.

The doctor nodded, "I just readministered new medication. It should take effect in less than a minute. Come, let them rest."

Nine's eyes slid closed and he fell unconscious again.

Six, Seven, Eight, Sam, Sarah, Ella, and Malcolm were welcome to stay at the FBI's base in Chicago while Nine and Four recovered. They had temporary quarters to stay in for a few days. They milled about the office, discussing the Mogadorian base, the findings from within, and the effect of the FBI's relations because of it. So far, there had not been a word. The FBI was trying to contact the upper echelon of Mogadorian defense, but nothing yet.

Seven was on her way to visit Nine and Four in the infirmary. This was their second day at the FBI base. She heard that Nine woke up briefly, but Four remained unconscious.

Marina opened the door to their room. She saw Nine and Four still asleep in their beds. She was surprised to see people in the waiting room chairs, it was Sam and Sarah. Sarah was lying down on the arm chair, asleep. Sam gently shook her awake as Marina entered.

"Hey," she smiled, "Any news?"

Sam shook his head, "They're still out."

Seven noticed Sam's eyes were bloodshot. She frowned, "Have you been here all night?"

Sarah nodded, rubbing her eyes, "Sorry, I must have nodded off…"

"You guys should go rest up. I'll stay with them," she looked at the two Garde.

At first they started to protest, but Marina insisted they go sleep. After a few minutes of coaxing they agreed begrudgingly and stood to leave. Sam patted John's arm. Sarah swept his hair out of his eyes with concern, her eyes welling up as she looked at him.

"Thank you, Marina," Sarah smiled at her.

"Anytime," she returned it.

Seven was left alone with Nine and Four. She sat in the chair, sipping her coffee. Four was lying back, dressed in a white hospital gown, an IV sticking out of his arm. There were dark circles around his eyes and his skin looked pale. There were cuts and bruises up and down his body, and burn marks. Marina was shocked to see that, given Four's legacy being Lumen. The doctor informed them that it was the residual effects from a taser or cattle prod. Her fists clenched at that. She wondered why his healing legacy wasn't in effect and from scans Agent Paulson reported that those cells were dormant within him. Sarah then mentioned experimentation and they concluded that the Mogadorians had somehow subdued some of John's legacies during their torturous experimentation.

Nine's larger frame was also dressed in a white gown. He was covered with cuts and bruises. There was a large bandage across his torso, a tight gauze that covered the deep stab wound in his side.

Both were severely dehydrated and malnourished and in much need of rest. When they asked the doctor what the verdict was, he said that they would slowly gain their strength back. They were being pumped with medicines and vitamins to heal quicker and hopefully they'd be back to normal in the next few days.

"Get better, guys," Marina sighed, "we're here for you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Number Four?" a hand shook his shoulder.

Four felt a flutter of life in his deep, black subconscious.

"Number Four, can you hear me?"

It wasn't a voice he recognized.

"If you can hear me, Number Four, please open your eyes."

"Come on, buddy, you can do it."

He recognized that last voice, it was Sam.

John did as he was told. He fought his way to the surface and opened his eyes. Immediately he was blinded with a bright, white light. He cringed and closed his eyes turning away.

"His senses will still be sensitive," the unfamiliar voice spoke again, "would you mind dimming the lights, please?"

Even with his closed eyes, Four could feel the bright light grow more manageable. He tried again, blinking a few times to adjust to the light.

Standing above him was Sam and a man he didn't recognize wearing a doctor's coat.

"Number Four, you are at the FBI base in Chicago. You and Number Nine are alright, you were brought here by Agent Paulson and your friends," he gestured to Sam, "everyone is safe. I am the in-house physician. How are you feeling?"

Four blinked, still trying to get his bearings.

"What's happening?" Sam's brows furrowed, "Why isn't he talking?"

"That's okay, it's perfectly normal," the doctor assurred, "I injected him with an agent to counteract the sedative, so it forces him awake. It's not uncommon for patients to feel confused or groggy after doing so."

 _Injection? Sedative?_ Sounded an awful lot like Dr. Lane to him.

The doctor shook his shoulder again with a gloved hand, trying to fully bring him to consciousness. He performed a few cognitive tests and Four felt himself shake off the remnants of his deep sleep.

"Can you sit up?" the doctor asked.

John nodded. With his help, he rested in a sitting position.

His best friend was looking at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Sam," he smiled and spoke in a scratchy voice.

"John!" relief filled his eyes, "You're okay!"

"Yeah," he laughed hoarsely, "I think so."

"Oh man, you had me worried there for a minute," Sam chuckled, "glad to have you back, man."

"Glad to be back, that's for sure."

The door behind them opened. Nine stepped in. He was wearing a white hospital gown that seemed too small for his large frame. He broke into a huge grin when he saw Four awake.

"John!" he shouted happily, "you're back to the land of the living!"

Sam laughed, "I'm gonna go tell the others."

The doctor exited with him, leaving the two Garde alone.

"Nine! How are you? How's your side?"

"Healing," Nine placed a hand over the bandage, "I'll get a pretty badass looking scar."

Four rolled his eyes. After a moment he spoke up again, "So are we safe? Can we trust these guys?"

"Honestly, it's these guys or the Mogs. So far so good, the others seem to be okay with them."

"Okay," John nodded, "sooner we get up, sooner we can go. I don't want to be with the FBI any longer than we have to. We've got to get back into hiding."

"I agree. We've been pretty noticeable lately. What with you blowing up a whole Mog base and everything."

"Right...how's that front?"

Nine smiled, "Mogs don't know what hit 'em. They're scrambling to get back together. FBI hasn't heard anything yet, but I think we really put a dent in their game."

"Good," Four nodded, "and my legacies…?"

"Doc said that your cells will gradually readjust in the next few days. You exhausted your powers, even after that damn legacy draining. It'll take time."

"I figured."

They were silent for a moment.

"You know," Four cleared his throat, "Nine...thanks for helping me out in there. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to make it out."

"I could say the same to you," Nine nodded, "We've got each other's backs, Four. That's never gonna change."

"Agreed."

"Hey, John."

"Yeah?"

Nine's eyes danced mischeviously, "You up for another training session?"

"Oh, brother…."

 **THE END**


End file.
